The Family
by Emer
Summary: A new boy comes to Horizon, but he is much more than meets the eye. IT'S FINISHED!!
1. John Doe

This is my first Higher Ground story, so please R&R with kindness. I don't know how or if I'm going to develop it any further. It depends on what you all think. I don't own Higher Ground, or any of the characters that you recognize. So far I only own John Doe, who this story is generally about. Most of the old characters will still be here. And yes, it is a Scott/Shelby story, but not totally.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: John Doe  
  
Peter Scarbrow never got impatient. But he was really close to it now. Curtis was supposed to be at Horizon with the new kid over a half hour ago. The kid was a runaway, Curtis had figured, and had been caught stealing from a convenience store three days ago. Unfortunately for the kid, the store manager demanded that he pay for the crime, but fortunately, a well-meaning judge decided that Horizon would be the best place for him, as opposed to Juvenile Hall.  
  
Finally, Peter saw Curtis's familiar squad car pull up a few yards away, and Curtis got out. Within a few seconds, he had made his way to Peter, greeting him with a handshake.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Peter," he said apologetically. "The kid had some worries about coming here. First day nerves, I guess."  
  
"Translation.he climbed out the back window and made a break for it," Peter said nodding. Curtis just shrugged.  
  
"He's a thin kid, but a fast mover. He was gone before I even turned around. I nearly didn't catch him. You want to meet him?"  
  
"Sure. What's his name?" This was not an unusual question. In fact, it was usually the first question Peter asked about students. When parents were enrolling them, he usually heard their names before he heard about their damage. So Peter had no idea why, as soon as he asked this question, Curtis froze.  
  
"Um.John Doe," Curtis stammered, looking very uncomfortable. Peter was dumbstruck.  
  
"You're kidding me, right?"  
  
"Peter, this kid is really weird. When we hauled him in after that convenience store, he had nothing. No ID, no baggage, nothing. When we checked the computer, his description didn't match any missing kids that we have on record."  
  
"How old is he?" Peter asked, looking for some clue.  
  
"We figure he's about sixteen, maybe seventeen, but he looks younger. We got a shrink in to talk to him, and he rattled on about the weather for three hours straight! He never changed the subject once. The shrink came out stunned. She just couldn't believe it. And she never even got his name! So we just started calling him John, as in John Doe. He didn't seem to care. He just asked if we thought it would rain today."  
  
"Tough kid," Peter said nodding. He could tell he was going to have his work cut out for him with this one.  
  
"You have no idea, Pete. I think he's this year's Shelby Merrick." The two men laughed shortly, before continuing the walk up to the car. Curtis unlocked the back door to reveal John Doe.  
  
Curtis's estimation of age was about right. John was slight, but he was at least sixteen. He was wearing an old pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and a flannel shirt, but the dirty clothes all hung loosely around his very thin frame. He had a pale but handsome face, spoiled by a fading yellow bruise below his right eye, and very light blond hair, short but messy. His blue eyes stared straight ahead, unblinking, and didn't seem to notice Peter and Curtis at all.  
  
"Hello.um, John," Peter said, feeling stupid for not knowing the boy's real name. "My name's Peter, Peter Scarbrow. Welcome to Mount Horizon." The boy blinked once, and glanced at Peter, seemingly looking through him.  
  
"Nice weather today," the boy said softly. "Might rain later, though. Maybe even a storm."  
  
Peter looked at Curtis, who gave him a don't-say-I-didn't-warn-you look. He then looked back at the boy in the car and said, "Yeah, I think you might be right."  
  
Okay, so what do you think? It's only a start, and I hate writing starts, so forgive me if it's bad. John Doe isn't the boy's real name, obviously. You'll find that out and much more, later. Please R&R. 


	2. The Cliffhangers

Usual crap still applies. I don't own them. I own John or whatever I decide to name him. This is the second chapter, and it's a bit long. Is it the last chapter? I don't know yet. By the way, it's post-Morp, so Kat's gone.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 The Cliffhangers  
  
  
  
"This is ridiculous," Shelby Merrick sighed as her pencil snapped on impact with the sheet of paper. This assignment didn't need to be done for a few weeks, but she could tell by the title - My Family - that it was going to be tough. She could write pages about her sister Jess, and about how much they meant to each other, but couldn't write more than a few sentences about either of her parents, neither of who she had never really been close to. God knows she could never write a thing about her stepfather without using some serious profanity in each sentence.  
  
"Damn you, Peter," she muttered. Not only had he made her do this stupid assignment, but he hadn't even let her write about the Cliffhangers, who were more like family than anyone in her life, except Jess. No, it had to be her immediate family - all of them. So an essay about Jess wouldn't cut it.  
  
She was surprised how much she wanted to write about her friends in Horizon. This time last year, she never would have expected to love them so much. Peter and Sophie were more like parents than her real ones. They were always there for every kid in Horizon, always there for her. She needed that. And then there were the Cliffhangers - Auggie, Ezra, David, and Kat - even though she was gone on to college. Even she and Juliette were getting along fine. She had Daisy, who was a better friend than Shelby could ever have hoped for. Daisy had not looked down on her when she had learnt of the things she had to do to survive on the streets. She stood by her, no matter what.  
  
But best of all, Shelby had Scott Barringer in her life. She and Scott had had a pretty tremulous relationship for their entire junior year, but had been officially back together since the Morp - Horizon's alternative Prom. Scott had been given the chance to go home to his father, home to his old school and football team, and maybe get a scholarship to some good college. In short, Scott had been offered the second chance that Horizon kids can usually only dream about.  
  
But Scott had given all that up, simply to remain with Shelby. After Shelby had gone solo to the Morp, just about to give up on happiness altogether, when Scott appeared, tux and all! When a dumbfounded Shelby asked him why he had come back, he had simply said, "Because I love you." From that moment, Scott and Shelby had been inseparable, and Shelby had been more content than she had felt in a long time.  
  
Shelby's happy thoughts were interrupted by the voices of those people who had come to mean so much to her, as her teacher Sophie Becker - or rather Sophie Scarbrow, having married Peter over the summer entered the room. She was followed quickly by Juliette Waybourne, who was trying unsuccessfully to get some information about the new kid who would be arriving that afternoon.  
  
"So what's this newbie like?" Juliette asked in her chirpy voice. A few months ago that voice would have driven Shelby demented, but now it was the voice of one of her friends. A friend that she still teased, and who teased her back, but a friend nonetheless.  
  
"Jules, I told you," Sophie sighed. "Curtis just brought him here less than an hour ago. I know about as much as you do."  
  
"Well, do you know if it's a boy or girl, at least?" Ezra Friedkin asked, taking a seat next to Shelby. Another action that would have driven her nuts last year. But Ezra - or Freakin, as Shelby sometimes called him - and her had developed a quiet understanding of each other over the last few months.  
  
"I really don't know anything for certain," Sophie said. "But from what I heard from Curtis's phone call to Peter, I think it's a boy."  
  
"Great," Juliette said smiling. Her reaction would have been exactly the same if Sophie had said it was a girl. Juliette always got excited about newbies. In fact, Juliette got excited about everything. It was just the kind of person she was.  
  
"What do you mean, great?" her boyfriend Auggie Cicero demanded, throwing her a mock frown. "You on the lookout for another guy?"  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean.." Juliette stammered, blushing, before Auggie and the other Cliffhangers burst out laughing.  
  
"Relax, Jules," he assured her. "I'm kidding."  
  
"I knew that," Jules muttered defensively, but couldn't resist a small smile.  
  
"Anyway," Sophie said. "Don't you guys think it's be better to know nothing about the new kid before they get here. It'll mean that you can get to know them on your own terms."  
  
"Sure," Daisy Lipenowski drawled in her dull tone. "Because we're just the palliest bunch on the planet, right Sophie?"  
  
The group laughed shortly, sensing the truth in Daisy's words. As the laughter died down, Scott Barringer and David Ruxton finally entered the room. David chose the seat farthest from the other group members, while Scott made a beeline for the couch where his girlfriend sat. As he put his arm around her, Shelby noticed his breathing was coming in heavy gasps.  
  
"Dare I ask what you two were up to?" Sophie asked, pointing to the clock. "You're late."  
  
"We had a difference in opinion about some of the young ladies here," David stated, tossing a smirk in Scott and Shelby's direction.  
  
"That's right," Scott said. "Sort of a debate." Scott was no rat; he wouldn't tell Sophie that that creep had called his girlfriend a skank, and that Scott had responded by slamming him into a wall. David had countered the attack by slamming his knee into Scott's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The 'debate' had continued for a few minutes, before an exhausted Scott used all his energy to pin David and hold his arm behind his back, warning him that another offensive word about the woman he loved would land David in intensive care.  
  
"Well, let's hope you sorted it out," Sophie said uncertainly, glancing at Scott, who was the more trustworthy of the two, although she hated to take sides in matters like these. Scott gave her a he-asked-for-it glance, rubbing his throbbing stomach. Sometimes he hated David, and he knew he wasn't the only one. Ezra for one couldn't stand him, and Shelby thought he was a jerk. For some weird reason, Daisy seemed oddly fond of him.  
  
Finally, the increasingly impatient Cliffhangers and their teacher heard Peter Scarbrow's voice and footsteps entering the room. All heads turn to see their fearless leader escort a thin, pale boy of about sixteen. There was silence for a moment.  
  
"All right, Cliffhangers," Peter eventually announced. "We have a new student here today. This is..John Doe."  
  
The other people in the room stared, confused, for a moment. Some of the teens had to stifle their laughs and hold back the question that they were all thinking - Are you serious!? David was not so tactful, and his bray of hysterical laughter could be heard all over campus.  
  
"Oh, man," David sighed, wiping his eyes. "That has got to be the funniest thing I've heard since I came here."  
  
Shut up, Ruxton!" at least four voices snapped. Peter threw a filthy look at David, and then looked apologetically at John Doe. The boy seemed unfazed by David's outburst, his blue eyes fixed on the floor.  
  
"Mr. Doe does not feel ready to share his real name with us yet," Peter explained. "But hopefully, all will be revealed soon enough. Right, John?"  
  
"Where would you like me to sit, sir?" John asked, ignoring Peter's question. Peter motioned to an armchair.  
  
"Please, call me Peter," he said. "We're not big on formality here. And that's Sophie, your counselor."  
  
"You're very welcome," Sophie greeted the boy as cheerfully as she could. She had to admit he was strange. No student, to her knowledge, had ever called Peter sir. The boy nodded politely at her, and moved towards his seat. As he passed David, the creep grabbed his nose and cried, "God, when did you last have a shower!?"  
  
"That's enough, David!" Peter snapped angrily. His tone changed as he refocused his attention on the newbie. "Well, you're going to be living with these guys, eating with these guys, studying with these guys and growing with these guys for the time being, so let's get the introductions under way."  
  
  
  
I'm sorry, but I can't write anymore tonight. It's 3.48am and I'm exhausted. Please let me know what you think. 


	3. The Introductions

I don't own them. Some idiotic company who didn't use them to their full potential does. Don't sue me; sue them. Okay, chapter two wasn't as long as I thought it was when I was writing it. This entire chapter was meant to be in chapter 2, but I got sleepy and gave up. I just read some reviews for the story, and I can't believe you like it. Thank you! I'll update as often as I can, I promise. Also, I'm sorry to all David fans, because I'm writing him in as a bit of a villain, even though I think he's the funniest character in HG. Maybe I'll redeem him in the end, but for now, he's bad.  
  
Chapter 3: The Introductions  
  
"Scott," Peter called to the unspoken leader of the Cliffhangers. "Why don't you introduce yourself to John?"  
  
"Hey," Scott said, trying to sound friendly. "I'm Scott Barringer, I'm seventeen, and I'm here because I was molested by my stepmother." Peter looked proudly at the boy who was in Horizon for little over a year. Scott was going to be a Horizon success story when he got out, Peter was sure of it. In his first year, he managed to admit to his problems with his stepmother, report her to Child Protective Services, and ultimately get on with his life. He and his father were getting along again, sort of, though Peter sensed there was still a bit of tension between father and son about Elaine.  
  
But Scott was growing, there was no denying it, and even though romantic relationships between students were not something the teachers should be encouraging, Peter believed that Shelby's influence on the boy had something to do with that. And now, he was a shining example of what Peter was trying so hard to achieve with these kids, finally possessing the rare and difficult quality of being able to talk about his abuse in front of strangers. Peter was proud of him; he was proud of all of them.  
  
"Okay," Peter said, nodding. "Shelby, you're next."  
  
"Right, um . . ." Shelby began. Unlike Scott, Shelby wasn't quite as comfortable talking about her damage just yet. It was just too deep. She was trying though. "I'm Shelby Merrick, and I'm nearly seventeen. I'm here because I was mistreated by my stepfather, ran away from home, lived on the streets and did some pretty desperate things for money." Shelby's words were rushed and mumbled, but she had got it out, which was more than she could do a few months ago. Peter nodded to Ezra, and the youngest looking Cliffhanger spoke up.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ezra Friedkin," he said, throwing a mock dirty look at Shelby. "Not Freakin' as some people will have you believe. I'm sixteen and a half, and I'm here because I was a bit of a wannabe pharmacist in my old school." Ezra motioned to Daisy, who was sitting on the other side of him, to begin.  
  
"Greetings," she said in her usual tone of voice. "I'm Daisy Graves - sorry, Lipenowski - and I'm here because I hit my alcoholic daddy over the head with a golf club. I also have a thing for tarot cards and black clothes." Sophie took this opportunity to glance at John Doe, who was sitting quietly in an armchair. She wondered how hearing all this was affecting him. If she were not so used to these kids and their problems, all this might shock her. But he was looking at the floor, and Sophie wasn't even sure he was listening to what the others were saying. She wondered what he would say when it came to his turn. Would he tell them his real name yet? She wasn't sure.  
  
"Jules, you're up," Peter said.  
  
"Hi," Juliette said chirpily. "I'm Juliette Waybourne. I'm here because I was cutting myself and I'm bulimic. I don't recommend it as a good way to lose weight."  
  
"I don't thing Scrawny Johnny here needs to lose any more weight," cracked David. "Right, Mr. Doe?"  
  
"Ruxton, I'm gonna kick the crap out of you in a minute," Scott swore, and catching the disapproving look from Peter and Sophie, he added, "Metaphorically."  
  
"I'm Auggie Cicero," Auggie announced, getting sick of this meeting very quickly. "I'm seventeen and I'm here because I was involved in some gang stuff a while back."  
  
"Respect, homie," David muttered sarcastically.  
  
"David," Peter said, trying to keep his cool. "You're next."  
  
"Alright. I'm David Ruxton, seventeen. I enjoy writing poetry, romantic strolls on the beach, and deep conversations. If I sound like a potential soul mate, please dial..."  
  
"DAVID!" Peter snapped. "One more crack out of you and you're on shuns for a month. Got it?"  
  
"I'm here because I used drugs and beat up kids in school. Happy now?"  
  
"Yes," Peter said calmly. "Thank you." He turned his attention to the last person, John Doe. "You're up, kiddo. Just do what the others did."  
  
"Right," the boy said softly, clearing his throat. He hated talking to strangers, but really hated talking to a room full of them. He already disliked David, and maybe the others would be just as bad. He couldn't know for sure. He couldn't trust them, not yet anyway. And that meant he had to keep secrets.  
  
"I'm John Doe - apparently. I'm here because the cops thought I was trying to rob a convenience store."  
  
"What do you mean, the cops thought?" Auggie asked, interested. John Doe hesitated. Was it safe to tell them? It was just some tiny bit of information, not enough for them to use against him. Not like his name, or what he had been told was his name. He wasn't sure of anything anymore.  
  
"I was hungry," the boy admitted. "I hadn't eaten in three days. I asked the man behind the counter if he could give me some money or something to eat. I told him I'd help him close up, or mop the floor, earn what he gave me, you know?" As he said this, Shelby winced. A former street kid herself, she knew where this was going. Some store clerks were really hotheaded and bigoted towards street kids, and being asked for a handout - even if the kid offered to work - was considered a huge insult.  
  
"The guy got mad, called me a sewer rat, and scum, and a bunch of other stuff too. I knew I was stupid for even asking. I don't know why I did it. He said if I didn't leave the store straight away, he'd call the cops. I started to apologize. I told him I didn't mean any offense." The boy paused.  
  
"What happened?" Juliette enquired. Once again, Shelby had a good idea what was coming next.  
  
"Well, the guy just kept screaming at me, so I turned to walk out. I didn't want any trouble. I never saw the second guy, the trainee manager. When I turned, he punched me in the side of the face, knocked me out. When I woke up, the cops had turned up. The guys had fed him this story about how it was self defense and all that BS."  
  
"Is that how you got that mark?" Scott asked, motioning to the side of the boy's face, where a fading bruise was still evident. The boy's hand self-consciously went to his face, and he nodded.  
  
"I just wanted something to eat," he said quietly, almost to himself. "I wasn't going to hurt anyone." He looked up at Peter. "I swear I wasn't going to hurt anyone."  
  
"I believe you," Peter reassured the boy. "Really, I do." Sophie nodded in agreement. She also indicated to Peter that maybe it was time to call group to an end. Peter took the hint, and excused the Cliffhangers, but not before setting Shelby as John Doe's first week buddy. Shelby didn't take the news well.  
  
"No way!" she cried, giving John an apologetic look. "No offense."  
  
"None taken."  
  
"Peter, please," Shelby continued. "I thought girls were usually assigned to girls, and the same for boys."  
  
"They are," Peter said. "But all the guys have had a turn as first week buddy, except for David, and I don't think he's cut out for it." "Oh, and I am?" Shelby asked skeptically. She turned to John Doe again. "Like I said, nothing personal. It's just that I'm not sure I'm the right person for this."  
  
"John, could you excuse us for a moment?" Peter asked, taking Shelby to one side. "Shel," he said softly when they were out of earshot. "You're ready for this. And I get the feeling that you're familiar with what he's gone through."  
  
"That doesn't mean I want to be reminded of it," Shelby insisted.  
  
"Maybe not," Peter agreed. "Maybe he doesn't want to talk about it either. I'm just saying that you're probably the best link he has with the other Cliffhangers. It's just one week, Shel. It's not like you have to spend every minute with the guy. Just show him the ropes, help him settle in, and introduce him to the others. You never know, this time next week you might see him throwing a football around with Scott."  
  
"Peter, the guy is a stick. Scott would probably snap his back with one tackle."  
  
"It's just an example, Shelby. This is non-negotiable. Understand?"  
  
"I guess," Shelby sighed. "Was there anything else?" Peter motioned to the pad of paper in Shelby's hand.  
  
"How's that essay going?" he asked casually, knowing his answer. He knew Shelby was having serious problems with this essay, but it had to be done. Shelby needed to get some closure with her family, and this was the best way to go about it.  
  
"No comment," Shelby muttered. "Is there any chance that you can show me a little leniency with that?"  
  
"If you do a good job with the buddy thing," Peter said. "I'll let you have an extra month to finish it. Deal?"  
  
"Fair enough," Shelby said, then looked back at John Doe. "Well, I better get to work."  
  
"You can do it, Shel," Peter assured her. "I wouldn't give it to you if you couldn't."  
  
"Are we talking about the essay or John Doe?"  
  
"Both."  
  
Shelby smiled slightly, and headed back to John Doe. The boy looked at her, wide eyes indicating that he was uncomfortable and worried. She tried to smile at him, but couldn't decide whether or not she liked this kid yet.  
  
"Let's start the tour," she said, leading him off.  
  
  
  
Okay, thus ends chapter 3. I'll have more as soon as possible. Please continue to R&R, but if the story's bad, please break it to me gently. I'm very fragile! Coming soon, Chapter 4: A New Friend 


	4. A New Friend

I don't own the characters from the first series. I own John Doe, that's it.  
  
Okay, I think I've got a storyline to go with now. It's something that I don't think has been done too often, but hopefully it will work out well. I'm really sorry to demonicbunnies, whose review I greatly appreciate, but I just don't see any future or past for John with the Mafia. Hopefully you'll like what I do anyway. Sorry again, and just to show how much I appreciate the review, there's a passing comment about the Mafia in this chapter. It's the best I could do.  
  
Chapter 4: A New Friend  
  
Despite Peter's advice, Shelby wasn't exactly enjoying her role as John Doe's tour guide. She walked as briskly around the campus as she could, pointing at various buildings and giving a very brief explanation of what they used each one for. He didn't seem too interested anyway. He had his hands deep in the pockets of his jeans, and his shoulders hunched when he walked. This was the reason, Shelby realized, along with his weight, that he looked so small and frail.  
  
"And right over here," Shelby said, in a tone that indicated to John Doe that they were approaching the end of the tour. "That's the boy's dorm, where you'll be sleeping. You're bags should already be in there."  
  
"Bag," the boy said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Bag. I only have my duffel bag."  
  
Shelby frowned, confused. "You don't plan on staying very long?"  
  
"I don't know," the boy said, shrugging. "I don't have that much stuff. It's all in my bag.  
  
"Okay," Shelby said simply. She tried to change the subject, and decided to take Peter's advice about using their street lives as a connection. It didn't mean she had to like the guy, just talk to him. "So, how long have you been living on the streets?"  
  
"Three years, eleven months, six days," the boy said slowly, working it out in his head. "Seven days if you count my arrest." Shelby was silent for a moment. He had been homeless longer than she had, nearly four years! She couldn't imagine that.  
  
"I was there for the best part of a year," she said. "Worst time of my life."  
  
"How did you cope?" he asked, then added quickly. "No, forget it. You don't have to tell me. I had no right to ask that."  
  
"Some other day, okay?" she said. She wasn't ready to bare her soul to a complete stranger. "What was your life like before you ended up on the streets? Were you a Mafia drug lord or something?" she asked.  
  
"Not exactly. I was in a home. Somewhere in New England there's this place for kids."  
  
"Like Horizon?"  
  
"Nowhere near this nice. It's like a cross between an orphanage and a foster shelter. It's basically for kids without families. I didn't like it very much, and I got the impression I wasn't liked either."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they hit me a lot. The other kids, the people in charge, all of them. They picked on me, told me that it was no surprise that my parents didn't want me." My God, the boy thought in a panic. What the hell am I doing? I'm giving too much away. Why can't I just shut up!?  
  
"How'd you get away?" Shelby asked. John paused. He thought about his answer. For some strange reason, he trusted this girl, more than he trusted the cops, Peter or Sophie, even the other kids. He decided to tell her more.  
  
"I broke into the headmaster's office. Well, he was sort of a headmaster. Anyway, I wanted to see my file. I had heard that they kept files on everyone there, and I wanted to see if I could find my birth parent's address. I found the file, all right, and some information about my parents, and an address. I learned the address off by heart, burned the file and left."  
  
"Why'd you burn the file?" Shelby was intrigued. She had never thought she'd get more than two words out of this kid. His face suddenly went very hurt and sad looking.  
  
"Because I didn't like what I read. Anyway," he continued, his face returning to normal. "I found the house. Turns out they didn't live too far away. But it wasn't them living there. They had moved on."  
  
"I'm sorry," Shelby said quietly, unable to think of anything better to say. John Doe shrugged, as if he had never expected to find them anyway. There was silence between the two teenagers for a second, before Shelby muttered, "Families are overrated anyways." John looked at her, frowned for a moment, and then laughed. Shelby laughed too for a moment, not so much because what she said had been funny, but because she may never again here this guy laugh, and she had to admit, she liked the sound of it. It made him seem younger, and older at the same time.  
  
"Well," Shelby said, once their laughter had died down. "You better head to the dorm. Scott and the others are already in there." A look of panic crossed John Doe's face, and Shelby added quickly, "They're all nice guys, except for maybe David. Just ignore him. Auggie, Ezra and Scott, they're really good guys. Ezra is pretty funny sometimes; Auggie is a real protective guy and Scott . . . is just great. You don't have anything to worry about." She paused for a moment, and then said, "I don't suppose you want to tell me your name yet, right?"  
  
The boy gave her a look, and she understood that he wasn't ready. But he seemed more relaxed, and that was something.  
  
"Right," John Doe said. "Well, thanks for the tour, Shelby."  
  
"Oh, anytime," Shelby said, sarcasm breaking into her voice. "I'm just a great tour guide." She turned to walk back to the girl's dorm, as John headed up the steps to the boy's dorm. He was about halfway up when he turned back around.  
  
"Shelby?" he called. She turned around.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"My name's Danny. Please don't tell anyone, okay?"  
  
"Your secret's safe with me," she assured him. He smiled again, and made his way up the steps. Shelby continued back to the dorm, satisfied and amazed at how much information she had got out of him. Okay, he had sworn her to secrecy, but it was a start. If he could trust her after just a few minutes, it would only be a matter of time before he could trust Peter, Sophie and the other Cliffhangers.  
  
Outside the door of the boy's dorm, John Doe - or rather Danny Whatever-his-last-name-was - breathed a huge sigh of relief. He felt like a terrible weight had just been lifted from his shoulders. He had carried these demons around for four years, and it felt so good to unload some of them. He still had secrets, secrets he didn't want to tell anyone, things too upsetting for him to handle, but for the first time in his life, he felt like he was somewhere safe. Who knows, he thought to himself, thinking about his new friend Shelby, and possible other friends inside the dorm. I might even get to like it here. Inside he heard David Ruxton cackling about some prank he had just played on Ezra.  
  
Then again, he thought doubtfully. Maybe not.  
  
  
  
Okay, that sucked, I know. I revealed his name far too quickly. Forgive me, it's just that I don't plan on making this a very long story, and I want to speed up the process of getting Danny settled into Horizon. Forgive me if I'm going too fast. As you can tell, David is going to cause trouble for Danny, Scott is going to become a bit suspicious of him, and he himself is going to make some discoveries about his past. All will be revealed soon. Please continue to R&R 


	5. Gradual Acceptance

I don't own anyone but John Doe/Danny. From now on, unless someone's talking about him, I'm just going to call him Danny. It makes things easier. For anyone who's a bit unclear on the situation, Danny is a John Doe. The only person who knows his name is Shelby. You know when you're writing a story, and you have an idea that sounds good, but you have a hard time putting it together. Well, I'm having a case of that right now. I'm appreciative of all the nice reviews, and I hope I don't completely destroy the story with what comes in the next few chapters. I've about eighty alternative versions of what's coming next, so I hope I pick the right ones. This chapter's kind of long.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Gradual Acceptance  
  
"So, what do you think of our John Doe?" Peter asked his wife as they sat together in his office. Sophie was finishing pouring two cups of coffee - decaffeinated, of course - and sat down opposite him.  
  
"To be honest," she said. "I don't know what to think. I mean, he seems harmless enough, but then it's often the ones that seem fine . . ."  
  
"That usually have the most damage," Peter agreed. He glanced at John Doe's very brief file. Compared to the files of other students, it was very short - only about half the length of Shelby or David's. "He tested negative for alcohol and drugs down at the station. He claims he wasn't being violent in the convenience store, and he never struggled with the police. He was cooperative and polite to all officers. The only thing out of order he did was trying to escape Curtis's car on the way here."  
  
"That doesn't add up," Sophie said, confused. "He must have had a dozen better chances of escaping before that, outside the courtroom, the police station, the car park. Why wait and try and climb out the window of a moving vehicle?"  
  
"Maybe he didn't want to run," Peter suggested. "I know it sounds strange, but I've seen it before. Kids who aren't as rebellious as they would like, sometimes they wait until a chance when they know they'll be caught. Sort of a way to save face, I guess."  
  
"Weird," Sophie muttered, shaking her head. "Are you sure it was a good idea to assign Miss Reinforced Concrete herself to be his buddy?"  
  
"I'm sure she's up for it," Peter said. "She's shown a hell of a lot of improvement this year. Hopefully, by the time she graduates, the skeletons in her closet will all be gone."  
  
"That reminds me," Sophie said. "Her mother called today."  
  
"Shelby's?"  
  
"Yeah. She said she wants to come for a visit in a couple of days, and bring Jess with her." Peter winced slightly, and Sophie frowned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's just that right now, I think her mom is her biggest problem. She never really forgave Mrs. Blaine for not believing her about her stepfather, especially after what happened to Jess. I think it might be too soon."  
  
"This coming from the man who's getting Shelby to write an essay about her family?" Sophie commented.  
  
"That's why I got her to write the essay. To get some closure with her mom without having to open up all the old wounds. I was hoping that Shelby could work out her problems herself before her mom entered the equation."  
  
"I see your point," Sophie agreed. "But it's not like we can tell her not to come. Shelby misses her sister, and will be looking forward to seeing her. She'll just have to take the bad with the good, I guess."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right," Peter sighed, then returned to his paper work. His wife was always right about these things.  
  
A few days later, late one evening, the Cliffhangers were all sitting around a fire in the common room. They were doing the usual thing that they did most nights - reading, talking, playing jokes on each other, playing the piano, and when no counselors were looking, making out with their significant others. Auggie and Juliette had their arms around each other on the couch; Juliette was helping her dyslexic boyfriend Auggie to get through a book; Daisy was reading some book about Jack the Ripper; Ezra was apparently working on "Bobby Joe and Gillian 2," a concept laughed at by the original leads, Scott and Shelby, who were sitting together at the piano, playing a duet that Scott was in the process of writing. Jock or not, Scott could really play.  
  
David was doodling in his notebook, drawing a simple stick man, and wrote "Scrawny Johnny Doe!" underneath it. He then folded it into a paper airplane and aimed it at Danny's head. Shelby noticed this before he had the chance to set it off, rolled up a piece of paper and as the plane sailed out of David's hand, Shelby's ball knocked it to the ground. David gave her a filthy look and went back to his drawing. Danny looked up, smiled in gratitude and went back to the book he was reading.  
  
"Nice shot," Scott complimented his girlfriend, putting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Thank you," she replied smiling. "Now are you going to tell me the real reason why you and David were late for group earlier or shall I guess?"  
  
"Same reason we were late last time," Scott said, going stiff. Scott was making an effort to like everyone at Horizon, and was really succeeding. His problem, however, was still David. He just couldn't stand the guy.  
  
"You give him too much attention," Shelby pointed out. "He's just like a little kid trying to get you in trouble, and trying to get you mad. The more you fight him, the more he's going to want to hurt you.  
  
"When did you get all philosophical on me?" Scott asked, grinning for the first time since his fight with David. Shelby had that effect on him.  
  
"I'm just saying that you'll hurt him a lot more by ignoring his jabs than rising to them. Think about it."  
  
"I'll try," Scott said simply, and Shelby believed him. All semester long, Scott had been trying. After the Morp, when he had come back to Horizon to be with Shelby, Scott had decided that it was going to be a whole new year for him; he owed it to the people who tried to hard to help him. In his first year, Scott had tried to run from Horizon, but that was before he really warmed to anyone there, and before he got closer to Shelby. When he had told her the truth about Elaine, his evil stepmother who nearly destroyed his life, he had expected Shelby to abandon him, but she didn't. Instead she stood by him with more love and understanding than Scott had ever imagined possible, and for the first time in a long time, Scott Barringer remembered what it was like to truly love someone. Shelby made him want to be a better man, and he started that process by being nice to as many people as he could.  
  
"So," he said, desperate to get of the subject of David Ruxton. "What's our John Doe like?" Shelby was confused for a moment, and then realized that Scott was talking about Danny.  
  
"Oh, he's . . . different," Shelby said simply.  
  
"I was talking to him a bit in the dorms yesterday. He's quiet, huh?"  
  
"I guess he's just settling in. He seems happy enough here. Anything's better than the streets." Scott nodded understandably. He knew what Shelby had gone through on the streets, and it couldn't have been much better for John Doe.  
  
"Hey, JD!" Ezra announced, using the boys' new nickname for Danny. Danny looked up at the sound of his 'name,' which he was more or less satisfied with. He never really knew or cared what his surname was, and after a few years of rarely being called anything better than 'boy' at the home, his first name came to mean little to him either. But he knew from his file that his parents - his birth parents - had named him Daniel. Maybe that was why he didn't want too many people to know it. It was all he had. It was personal.  
  
"Yeah, Ezra?" the boy asked quietly, uncannily resembling a deer in headlights. He was still uncomfortable there, not sure if he fit in yet.  
  
"What do you know about Shakespeare?"  
  
"Not much," Danny admitted, hoping he wasn't blowing an opportunity to make friends.  
  
"What do you know about taking a Shakespeare play, writing your own version of it, then writing a sequel?"  
  
"Even less," Danny said, puzzled. "I do know that, with a few exceptions, sequels suck, if that's any good to you." Unaware of what Ezra was writing, Danny thought it was a perfectly innocent comment. To his great surprise, all the Cliffhangers suddenly burst out laughing, and even the brunt of the joke, Ezra himself, couldn't resist a short laugh.  
  
"You see . . . JD," Shelby explained, nearly calling him Danny. "Last year Ezra wrote this play called "Bobby Joe and Gillian."  
  
"You see the Shakespeare connection, right?" Daisy asked. Danny nodded. He may have never read it, but he knew of the play "Romeo and Juliet."  
  
"Anyways," Shelby continued. "It wasn't exactly terrible . . ."  
  
"I certainly had no complaints," Scott said, squeezing Shelby's shoulder. "Even if we weren't allowed practice the kissing scenes."  
  
"It was a hit in rehearsals," Ezra said, defending his masterpiece. "Sadly, it never did reach the opening curtain. My leading lady went AWOL."  
  
"Which sped up the tragic demise of the young lovers," Daisy said sadly.  
  
"Hold on," Shelby said defensively. "You cannot possibly blame me for its downfall. Parts of the dialog sounded like they was plucked straight from a Barney rerun!" This got a few laughs, even from Danny. Good-humored conversation continued for another hour or so before Sophie came in and called, "Lights out in twenty, guys!"  
  
The kids all slowly stood up and headed out of the lodge, and all walked across campus together. When the time came for the girls to stop at their dorm, while the boys had to continue on up some more steps, Scott and Shelby shared a lingering kiss. Auggie and Jules did the same, and the two couples only parted when numerous cries of, "Get a room!" destroyed the atmosphere. The girls disappeared into their dorm, and the boys went on. As they did, David fell into step next to Scott.  
  
"Hey, Scotty . . ."  
  
"Get lost, Ruxton," Scott growled. He could have pummeled David just for that, but remembering Shelby's advice, he ignored the desire.  
  
"Man, I'm trying to help you," David said in an overly friendly voice. "I'm just saying dump her before she dumps you. Save your dignity."  
  
"What the hell are you on?"  
  
"Don't you think that Shelby and Scrawny Johnny are kind of . . .close," David said, putting extra emphasis on the word "close" so that Scott wouldn't miss his meaning.  
  
"She's his first week buddy," Scott said simply, keeping his voice low. JD was only a few feet ahead of him, listening politely to Ezra ramble on about the difference between a hack and homage, pointing out that 'Bobby Joe and Gillian' was homage, while 'Clueless' was a hack of 'Emma.' "It's her job to help him get to know everyone," Scott continued. "She's being friendly. So should you."  
  
"Let me tell you something, gullible George," David said. "If you were as friendly to me in my first week as Shelby's being to JD, I'd be sleeping with one eye open at night."  
  
"I love my girlfriend, David," Scott said calmly. "And I trust her. Maybe sometime if you can find a girl without any standards, you'll know what that feels like. Believe me, there is nothing going on with her and JD."  
  
"That's moving, dude, really." David wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I thought you were dating Shelby Merrick, not Mother Teresa! No girl can be trusted totally. And I'm sure there's something about short, skinny, and innocent looking little squirts that women find attractive. All I'm saying is watch out."  
  
David went into the lodge, but Scott stood outside for a moment. Ruxton couldn't be right about this, he just couldn't! Shelby loved Scott as much as he loved her, and she'd never cheat on him. She'd barely spent any time alone with the guy anyway. David was just trying to cause trouble, as usual, just like Shelby said he would. Scott glanced at JD. Physically, he looked like a scared, skinny little kid. Scott knew he himself wasn't the world's sexiest man or anything, but if Shelby preferred JD to him, he doubted it was for his looks. The guy hadn't really spoken enough to anyone to have a definitive personality, and Scott was certain that a few days showing this guy the ropes of Horizon wasn't enough for Shelby to jeopardize the deep connection that she had with Scott.  
  
No way, Scott thought to himself. Ruxton has no idea what he's talking about. But something was still bugging Scott. Maybe he could trust Shelby, but did he really know JD well enough to make up his mind about him. One thing was for sure; he was going to have to keep his eye on him.  
  
Please continue to R&R. If the story's slipping, please let me know. Happy, optimistic, encouraging reviews would be greatly appreciated though. Thank you. 


	6. Trouble Ahead

I still don't own this, except John Doe/Danny. I'm getting to the point in this story where I don't know how to get the climax into words. Bear with me though, and please continue to review my story. I meant to update sooner, except that I was at Slane on Saturday. Slane, so you know, is this kick ass concert here in Ireland every August, and is absolutely insane! Stereophonics and Nickleback were playing to name but a few. Because I only got home at 3am on Sunday morning, after leaving home at 6am on Saturday, I was a bit too tired to update the story. I'm really sorry. Forgive me. I'll try and finish it before I go back to school in September.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Trouble Ahead  
  
Scott sat fidgeting in a chair outside Peter's office. He wasn't in trouble, but he was worried anyway. Shelby was inside the office, getting a phone call from her mother. Scott remembered the last four times that Shelby's mother had phoned. The first was to tell Shelby that her stepfather had had a heart attack, and the second was to tell her that - unfortunately - he would live. The last was to tell Shelby that her sister Jess had run away from home. The third one had been the worst though, as Shelby's mom had called to announce that Shelby was leaving Horizon to take care of her stepfather. Luckily for both Scott and Shelby, she returned after a couple of weeks, but it had been so scary for Scott to think that he'd never see her again. The point was, Shelby's mom never phoned unless it was bad news.  
  
After a couple more minutes, Shelby appeared. Scott was on his feet instantly, his arms around her and his face full of concern.  
  
"What's happened? Is everything okay? Did something happen to Jess?"  
  
"Scott, relax," Shelby said, kissing his cheek reassuringly. "Everything's fine, for once. My mom just said she's on her way for a visit, and she's bringing Jess along."  
  
"That's good," Scott said, so relieved with the news that he couldn't hold back a sigh. "It's been a while since you last saw Jess. You miss her, don't you?"  
  
"I really do. She's my sister, and she's the only one I've got." Scott just nodded. He had no brothers or sisters - unless you count the Cliffhangers - so he couldn't exactly relate. But he understood how protective of Jess Shelby was. He himself had got to know the younger Merrick sister over the summer, and liked her. She reminded him of Shelby, a younger, more innocent Shelby that he had never known, but would catch a glimpse of in his girlfriend from time to time.  
  
"When're they coming?" Scott asked.  
  
"They left this morning, so they should be here by late afternoon. I'm really looking forward to seeing Jess."  
  
"And what about your mom?" Scott asked, knowing he was touching on a sensitive subject. Shelby thought for a moment.  
  
"I guess so," she said uncertainly. "I mean, I know that my family was never perfect, but I still don't know how to feel about my mom. She knew what was happening to Jess and I, and did nothing. I don't know how she could do that."  
  
"I understand," Scott said, putting his arm around her and leading her out of the building. "But everyone makes mistakes. Maybe you should try and give her another chance. I'm sure she's been beating herself up over it anyway. She doesn't need you and Jess to do the same."  
  
"Yeah, maybe you're right." The couple walked along in comfortable silence for a moment, before they spotted Danny - or as everyone had started calling him, JD - coming up the steps.  
  
"Hey, Scott, Shelby," he said in a friendly, if still shy tone. He was settling in well, and was getting on with virtually everyone, except David, but especially Shelby. Scott tried to push out the thoughts of jealousy and paranoia that David had put in his mind the night before, but he couldn't ignore the friendly, somewhat secretive glance that JD and Shelby shared. He was trying to like the guy, and was actually succeeding. He was an easy guy to talk to, smarter than anyone his age Scott ever knew, and came out with some really funny stuff sometimes. Also, the two boys shared an immense hatred of David, and equally immense love of music, which in Scott's opinion made anyone an okay person. But it was when he saw JD and Shelby together that he got worried.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Shelby asked, careful not to use a name. It was too confusing for her to call him JD when she knew his name was Danny. She really hoped that he learned to trust everyone else soon enough so she could stop pretending.  
  
"Roger just told me that Peter wants to see me in his office," Danny said, a worried look on his face. "Is that bad?"  
  
"Not always," Scott said, forgetting his fears of JD for a moment, and assuming his role as the leader. "Sometimes it's just a kind of progress update, or a private counseling session, or something."  
  
"He's right," Shelby said reassuringly. "You've probably got nothing to worry about."  
  
"Well, we'll see," Danny said, still quite doubtful. "I'll see you guys later." He continued his walk up towards the office, and Shelby and Scott went on their own way. But Scott's troubles kept worrying him, and he had to voice them to Shelby.  
  
"Can I talk to you about something?" he asked.  
  
"Sure. What?"  
  
"JD," Scott said simply. "I'm not sure I trust him. With you."  
  
"Pardon?" Shelby choked, understandably shocked.  
  
"Shel, I love you," he said, hoping he was phrasing this right. "I love you and I trust you. Completely. But we don't really know what this guy is like. And I just think that maybe he's misunderstanding your friendliness." Before Shelby could respond, he kept going. "I know he seems like a nice guy, and personally, I like him. It's just that he clearly doesn't have much experience with people, let alone girls, and he might misinterpret the actions of a beautiful girl who's just trying to be friendly."  
  
"Has David been talking to you?" she asked bluntly. She wasn't really offended by Scott's remarks. She was actually sort of moved that he was so protective. Very, very few people in her life bothered to protect her, which brought her back to the mother issue.  
  
"What!? What makes you think . . . yeah. He mentioned something." Scott shrugged sheepishly. "Am I a dork?"  
  
"Definitely," Shelby laughed. "But I love you anyway. And believe me, JD and I are just friends, nothing more. Ever. I know this, and he knows this. Besides, I can't really imagine him being much of a Casanova, can you?"  
  
"Not really," Scott grinned. "The poor guy would probably run off scared if a girl expressed any romantic feelings for him."  
  
"So you have nothing to worry about." Shelby took his hand and they continued on. "Now can we get some food, please? I'm starving."  
  
Danny knocked on the door of Peter's office, and cursed silently when he heard Peter say, "Come in." He was hoping he wouldn't be there. Slowly, Danny entered the room. Peter was sitting at his desk, writing something. He looked up when Danny came in.  
  
"Hey, JD," he said, sounding friendly as usual.  
  
"Roger told me you wanted to see me," Danny said. Peter motioned for Danny to sit down in the chair in front of Peter's desk. Danny did this, and didn't wait for Peter to tell him what was up.  
  
"Did I do something wrong, sir?" Danny asked innocently, mentally running through every move he had made since he came. He couldn't remember anything that might have offended anyone. Maybe he wasn't progressing fast enough, and Peter had decided to send him back to the streets, or the home! Danny could already feel nervous sweat forming on his forehead.  
  
"Oh, no," Peter said chuckling. "In fact, you're doing great. You've settled in really well. You're participating in group, you're getting along with everyone, and if you don't mind me saying, you've put on a few healthy pounds."  
  
"The food here is really good, sir," Danny said. Peter laughed for a moment, and then joked, "Do you mind if I quote you on that in next year's enrolment manual? And please don't call me sir, JD. It's Peter."  
  
"Sorry, sir . . . I mean Peter!" Danny winced, but smiled awkwardly. Peter smiled too.  
  
"So, how did your first week buddy work out? Did she torture you?" Peter asked.  
  
"Shelby? No, she was great," Danny said. "She really helped me fit in."  
  
"Good," Peter said, proud of Shelby. He knew she could do it. "That's really good. Well, I just wanted to let you know that you've got a private therapy session with Sophie and I later this afternoon. It's nothing to worry about. It's just a chance to talk, or not. It's your choice. Five o'clock sound okay?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Great," Peter said. "Well, if there's nothing you want to tell me, we'll leave it at that." Peter was hoping that the boy would tell him his real name, but he just said, "No, I'm good." Just then the phone rang and Peter answered it on the second ring.  
  
"Mount Horizon High School?" he said in his usual phone greeting. He recognized the voice. "Hello Mrs. Blaine. How's the journey? A bit over an hour? I'll tell Shelby. Thank you. Goodbye." Just as Danny was heading out the door, Peter rung up and called him back.  
  
"JD, could you find Shelby and tell her that her mother and sister will be here in about an hour?"  
  
"Sure," Danny said, closing the door behind him.  
  
  
  
I don't want to do this, folks, but I'm holding my next chapter ransom, but not for money (although it would be nice!). If you want to read "Chapter 7: Shocking Confessions", you're just going to have to write a review. I'm not going to ask for a specific number. All I'm asking is, if you like the story let me know. I've got some great reviews so far from some lovely people, and I'm very thankful for them. (cheers flamingteen, who reviews every chapter I write . . . you rock!) Please keep it up. The more reviews, the faster I go. 


	7. Shocking Confessions

OK, 20-hour-long concert experience has left my biological clock fairly messed up, and as a result, my chapters are kind of not getting written as fast as I'd like. Don't worry though. They'll all get here soon enough, just as long as you guys keep reviewing. I'm not trying to be pushy, but how else will I know if you like them? So please, loads of reviews! I'm loving them so far. I don't own Higher Ground, but I do own Danny/John Doe. After this chapter, it's going to become obvious what it is I'm trying to do. Maybe it's been done before, I don't know. I hope you all like it anyway.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Shocking Confessions  
  
  
  
Danny gave Shelby the news of her mother's impending arrival, and sure enough, when Shelby and Scott went out to the main road, Shelby saw her mother's familiar car pulling up within minutes. She took a sharp intake of breath, and Scott, noticing this, squeezed her hand comfortingly.  
  
"You can do this," he whispered, kissing her head. She smiled slightly, taking some comfort in the knowledge that - whatever the outcome of this mother-daughters experience - she could immediately come and talk about it with Scott. The car stopped, and Jess jumped out straight away.  
  
"Shelby!" she cried, hugging her sister. Shelby hugged back, more than delighted to see her little sister after so many months.  
  
"God, Jess, I've missed you," Shelby said, meaning it. For a while there it had looked like Jess would be joining her in Horizon, after Jess ran away from home, reenacting Shelby's downfall almost entirely. But unlike Shelby, Jess had somewhere to run to - her sister. Jess was welcome to stay at Horizon, but eventually she decided to brave home, something Shelby wasn't ready to do yet. Finally, the sisters broke apart.  
  
"Hey, Scott," Jess said cheerfully. She liked Shelby's boyfriend. He treated her well, and Shelby deserved that.  
  
"Hi, Jess," Scott replied just as cheerfully. He often couldn't believe just how alike Jess and Shelby were. It was uncanny - blonde hair, blue eyes, and a very innocent face. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Shelby squeeze his hand slightly, causing him to look up and see Mrs. Blaine stepping out of the car, moving much more slowly than Jess had.  
  
"Why did she come?" Shelby asked her little sister, who looked up at her innocently.  
  
"She missed you."  
  
"Yeah, right. I forgot for a moment what a close mother-daughter team we make."  
  
"She's much better now, Shel," Jess said, almost pleadingly. While Shelby was hesitant about fixing her family's wounds, Jess was desperate to do so. Jess didn't have the Cliffhangers to lean on when all else fell through. She only had Shelby and her mom. She needed them to need each other. "She's really trying," Jess continued. "Please try, Shelby."  
  
"I'll try," Shelby said, for Jess's sake. She would try, but she couldn't guarantee peace, no matter how much her sister yearned for it, or how much she herself yearned for it. She turned to Scott, and without saying a word, he nodded.  
  
"You know where I am, if you need me," he promised. Shelby smiled. She knew he was telling the truth, and not just about today. Scott would always be there when she needed her. That was the safest thing she knew. It was her security, no matter what else happened. She kissed him quickly, not wanting her mother or sister to see her all over her boyfriend, and he left. Alice Blaine arrived at the spot where Shelby and Jess stood, and hesitantly moved to hug her eldest daughter. Shelby hugged back, though it was stiff and mechanical to the point of being almost cold. But the relieved smile on Jess's face made Shelby feel a bit warmer.  
  
"How have you been, sweetheart?" Alice asked, trying to be casual and light-hearted.  
  
"Good," Shelby said simply. The question 'Why are you here?' almost escaped her lips, but she stayed quiet.  
  
"Good," her mother repeated, seemingly satisfied with the answer. "Well, we should go somewhere and talk. Any suggestions?"  
  
"There's a spot over there with some picnic tables," Shelby said, pointing to her left. "It should be pretty deserted about now."  
  
"That sounds fine," her mother said, as she and Jess followed her to the spot in question. When they arrived, Shelby and Jess sat on one side of a nearby table, while their mom sat on the other. She clasped her hands together on the table, and took a deep breath. Shelby could tell she had something to say, and tried to get in there first.  
  
"Mom, if this is about Walt . . ." she began, but her mom stopped her.  
  
"This isn't about Walt, sweetie. No, this is something else."  
  
"What, Mom?" Jess asked. Their mom sighed. This is going to be bad, Shelby thought.  
  
"When your father and I got married, we were very young. We had very little money, bad jobs, and a small apartment. Therefore we had to make a lot of choices, and give up a lot of things just to get by, and make sure we didn't fall behind in the rent. Things got better after a couple of years, but the first year or two was rough. So when I got pregnant for the first time with Shelby, a year after we got married, it was a shock. We weren't sure if we were ready for a baby, and even discussed abortion and adoption. Finally, we decided to go ahead and become parents, but we knew we'd have to make even more sacrifices, to the point where we were just barely getting by."  
  
"Mom, where are you going with this," Shelby asked impatiently. She wasn't liking this little tale so far. To her it just sounded like she was an accident, a mistake, and had made her parents' lives a misery.  
  
"But then," her mother continued, ignoring Shelby's question. "When I went for my first scan, the doctor told me I was about to have twins." She paused in the story, taking a shaky breath, waiting for one of her daughters to interrupt. Both were just staring at her, slow horror and disbelief growing on their faces, dumbly stating to themselves - Shelby doesn't have a twin!  
  
"We couldn't handle that," Alice continued, emotion entering her voice. "One baby was crippling enough, but two? It just wasn't possible, not on our budget. Your father had taken a second job, working nights, just to make ends meet. He was trying so hard, but he just couldn't do any more. At first we tried to ignore it, but after a few months, we couldn't pretend anymore. So we made a choice, a very painful, difficult choice." She looked directly at Shelby, and said, "You and your twin were born, and . . ." She couldn't finish her sentence, but she didn't need to. Her astonished daughters knew the rest. Who cared about the gory details, and all the legal mumbo-jumbo? Somewhere in the world, they had a brother or sister, and they would never know who it was. Without a word, Shelby stood up and began to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going?" her mother asked, her voice choked from the tears she was fighting back.  
  
"I need to talk to somebody," she said icily.  
  
"Talk to me, Shelby," her mother cried. "Please!" Shelby said nothing, but continued to walk away. After a few awkward moments, Jess wiped the stunned tears from her eyes, and stood up.  
  
"I need to use the bathroom," she lied, needing only a place to hide so she could cry out all her disbelief and shock. Alice Blaine needed no privacy to do this, and as soon as her youngest child turned her back, she broke down crying.  
  
Elsewhere on campus, in Peter's office, Danny sat cracking his knuckles and chewing his nails, the two things he only did when he was nervous or upset. Right now, he was both. He sat opposite Peter and Sophie, relaying his life story. He seemed to be telling it all backwards, starting with his life on the streets, and then onto his escape from the home. Right now, he was talking about his reason for leaving said home.  
  
As he spoke, Danny kept his head down. He knew Peter and Sophie would be pitying him, and there was nothing he hated more than looks of pity. Pity would be written on the faces of people who passed the hungry teenaged boy wrapped in old newspaper on the side of the street. Pity wouldn't give this boy a bed to sleep in, or food to eat, or a roof over his head. Pity was fleeting and useless. He wanted Peter and Sophie to help him, not pity him. For the first time since he had spoken to Shelby, Danny was filled with an incredible desire to tell his story, and to trust somebody, and he couldn't trust people who pitied him.  
  
"Home is a really bad name for places like that," Danny muttered. "It's nothing like a home. Just a place to eat and sleep, that's all. I hated it there. The people in charge, they were either bullies or afraid of the bullies. The bullies would pick on kids. They called us names, beat us, and sometimes refused to feed us. They'd tell us that they had read our files in the office, and would make up wild stories about our real parents. At least I hope they were made up. They'd tell us that our mothers were prostitutes, and that we were one of her many illegitimate kids scattered all over the country. They'd tell us our dads were drunks, or rapists, and anything else bad they could think of. They'd tell us we'd all end up just like our parents unless they kept us on the straight and narrow. Hence, the beatings, the bullying. That was all lies. All they wanted was power. Anytime we tried to tell the other guardians, they just told us to stop making stuff up. They were scared too. They were too weak. We had an excuse, we were kids."  
  
Peter and Sophie listened with interest and compassion, but no pity. They knew better. They listened to Danny's story like it was their own. They felt his every pain, every sadness, and there was a lot of both. Danny paused as his voice cracked, his emotion getting too much for him. He refused to cry, though. He felt Sophie's hand on his arm, and heard Peter say soothingly, "It's okay, JD. It's alright."  
  
"When I was twelve, I decided I'd had enough. I was sick of being hit, being starved, being called 'boy' most of the time instead of . . . Daniel." For the first time since he began talking, he looked up at his teachers. They both smiled understandably at him, and he knew he had done the right thing in telling them. It encouraged him to continue.  
  
"I knew very little about myself," he said. "Too little for my liking. I wanted to know some more before I left. I wanted to know my name - my full name. I wanted to know my real date of birth, instead of the 'dorm birthday' that we had once a year. All that meant was that every kid in a certain dorm got a hamburger at dinner one day out of the year. I wanted to know who I really was, so I broke into the headmaster's office, and stole my file."  
  
"What did you find?" Peter asked. He knew he shouldn't interrupt the confession, but he couldn't help it.  
  
"Well, I found my parents' name and address for one. Fat lot of good that did me. Twelve years down the line, of course they had moved. I don't even know why I tried to find them." That was a lie, and Peter and Sophie knew that just as well as Danny did. He wanted to find them because he had wanted a family who would love him and care for him, feed him, clothe him and give him a home. Such a simple wish, but one that Danny had prayed for every day of his young life.  
  
"I found my real date of birth, my blood type, and a performance report. They had put a bunch of crap in there, about how I was hostile, violent and a troublemaker. They probably said that about everyone. They just wanted to hurt us. The headmaster didn't have a clue what was really going on, so he swallowed every word the guardians told him. I took the file with me when I left, along with some money the headmaster kept in his desk. I burned the file a few miles down the road, after I had memorized the whole thing. I didn't want them to come looking for me. I doubt if they did. Every couple of years a kid in our dorm would go missing, presumably he'd run away. We all got told he died of pneumonia. Nobody ever cared enough about each other to question that."  
  
Danny paused in his story for a moment. "I guess I should be grateful to my parents, right?" he scoffed, looking up at Peter and Sophie. He knew Sophie couldn't have kids, which was such bad luck for a woman that Danny knew would make a fantastic mother. He also knew Peter would make a great dad, but had sacrificed having kids to be with Sophie. Danny admired that, he admired love, even though it was something he had never experienced from anyone, ever.  
  
"Why do you think that?" Sophie asked softly.  
  
"Well, they could have aborted me, right? They didn't. They let me live my life. It may be a crappy life, but it's still a life. I'm thankful for it. Can I go now?" Peter nodded, and stood to show Danny out. Sophie did the same.  
  
"Daniel," Sophie said. "You can talk to us at any time, about anything. You remember that." There was something in the way she had said it that made Danny feel good, almost happy. He had never met adults who cared about him. It was nice.  
  
"She's right," Peter said, nodding enthusiastically. "We're here for you."  
  
"Thanks," the boy said. "It's Danny, by the way." He smiled slightly, and left. Peter and Sophie looked at each other, and both sighed deeply. They had got a lot out of Danny, but they had a very long way to go yet, and it could only get worse.  
  
"You know," Peter said, sitting down next to his wife. "He said something to me when he arrived, and I'm only really getting his meaning now."  
  
"What's that?" Sophie asked.  
  
"We're in for a storm with that kid." Not even Peter could know just how right he was.  
  
  
  
That ending was so BAD!!! God, I'm sorry. The next few chapters are coming, I promise. I'll try to get better, but you know, nothing encourages me like some reviews (HINT HINT!!) Up next, more trauma for Shelby and Jess, and Danny gets dragged into the war. How? You'll have to wait and see. Loads of reviews now, folks. You can do it. Just click Submit Review. It's so simple. 


	8. Bad to Worse

I own Danny. That's all. I neither know nor own anything or anyone else. I'm very happy with the reviews, I must say. They're doing wonders for my ego! Because I am so happy, I decided to update sooner than I had planned, putting up 2 chapters in less than four hours. Say it, I'm good to you. This may mean that Chapter 9 might not be up for a couple of days, but I'll do my best as long as I get . . . you guessed it! Reviews! Again, no specific number. Just say what you honestly think.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Bad to Worse  
  
  
  
Shelby fought tears as she ran down towards the main lodge. Her head was spinning. A brother? A twin, no less! She couldn't get her head around that. She needed to speak to Scott. When she arrived, her boyfriend was sitting alone on the couch, studying. He saw her come in, and was instantly on his feet, concern on his face. He knew that whatever had happened with her mom, it was bad.  
  
"Oh, God . . ." was all Shelby could manage before practically collapsing into Scott's arms. He held her tightly, stroking her hair, but still didn't ask what was wrong. He let her cry on his shoulder for a moment, before Ezra came over and tapped his shoulder. Scott let go of Shelby, and turned to face his friend. Ezra gave him a look that Shelby didn't understand, and then he handed him a piece of paper and a pen. Scott took them, scribbled something down, and showed the page to Shelby.  
  
I ' M O N S H U N S.  
  
"What for?" Shelby cried. This was all she needed. Scott didn't have anymore paper, so Ezra explained.  
  
"David was trying to wind him up. Scott said something about taking your advice and ignored him. David freaked out and started throwing punches. Scott was just defending himself, and then Roger comes in and sees the whole thing. This is the third time these two have been caught having a punch-up, and they're on 24-hour shuns. One more fight will make it a week." Scott looked at Shelby feebly, and mouthed, "I'm sorry." Shelby nodded slightly, barely able to digest all this at once.  
  
"Now, he better not get caught with us, or he'll be in even more trouble," Ezra said, hinting that Shelby should go. Scott kissed her cheek quickly before she turned and walked out of the lodge. Scott turned to EZ with a pained expression on his face. Ezra just shrugged. What else could he do?  
  
Shelby arrived outside Peter's office in less than a minute. She knocked frantically on the door, before she heard Peter tell her to come in.  
  
"Shel, what's happened?" Peter asked worriedly, placing a comforting hand on Shelby's shoulder. "Come on, sit down." Over the next few minutes, between sobs, Shelby managed to get her story out to Peter. When she finished, Peter sat silently for a minute, digesting it all.  
  
"I have a brother, Peter," Shelby said, wiping her eyes. "A twin brother. And I'll never know who he is. How am I supposed to deal with that?"  
  
"I really wish I could give you an answer to that, Shel," Peter said helplessly. "Have you talked to Scott?"  
  
"He's on shuns," Shelby explained. "For 24 hours. Roger caught him fighting with David again. I really need him right now."  
  
"I'm sure he's kicking himself," Peter said. "Well, what would you like to do?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"If you want, I can give you Kat's phone number. It might help for you to talk to someone who never knew her real parents. I'm sure Ezra and Danny - I mean JD . . ."  
  
"It's okay," Shelby said. "I know." Peter nodded, not willing to start a discussion about Danny's past.  
  
"Well," Peter said. "Any of those three would be willing to talk to you, I'm sure. Is that what you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know, Peter," Shelby said, getting angry. "I don't know what to do! That's why I came to you!"  
  
"I can't make this decision for you, Shelby. You need to . . ."  
  
"What? Talk to my mother? Get all this out of my system? It won't work, Peter. She's let me down too many times." Just as Shelby said this, her mom walked in, Jess following. Both Shelby and Peter stood up, and tension immediately filled the room. Finally, Mrs. Blaine spoke.  
  
"I don't expect you to instantly forgive me for what's happened, honey," she said to her eldest daughter. "Either of you."  
  
"Then what do you expect, Mom?" Shelby demanded. "You expect Jess and I to talk to you about this, and everything else? And then everything will be fine and we'll trust you again!? It's not going to happen."  
  
"That's not what I meant!"  
  
"Why did you never tell us before?" Jess demanded, standing beside Shelby so she could face her mother. "Why lie to us our whole lives?"  
  
"I wanted to wait until both of you were old enough to understand," Mrs. Blaine said, her patience and calmness slipping.  
  
"And even with everything that has happened to us in the last few years, you chose to wait until we were nearly seventeen and fifteen? Right!" Shelby was beginning to feel even more sick and furious.  
  
"I did what was in your best interests," her mom yelled, beginning to feel as angry as her daughters.  
  
"Oh, like you did with Walt?" Jess shouted, old wounds opening. "Like keeping your mouth shut and letting that monster do what he did to us? Was that in our best interests too, Mom?"  
  
"Jess, you know it wasn't like that?" Mrs. Blaine was in tears at this point, as was her youngest daughter. Shelby, however, was too angry and stunned to cry right now. She wasn't finished yet.  
  
"What was it like then, Mom? Jess is right. What the hell kind of mother would not only give up one baby in order to keep another, but would later stand back and let her two remaining kids get molested!?  
  
"Do you think I wanted any of that to happen?" her mother cried. "Do you think I wanted to give Daniel up? He was my baby, and I loved him, just as much as I love you and Jess. I would give anything to have him back. Do you think I wanted to stand by and pretend I didn't know what my own husband was doing to you? I have made a lot of mistakes in my life, Shelby, and I have paid for them. I've lost one child, and the trust of my two other children. Don't you think that's enough?"  
  
Jess said something to that, but Shelby didn't hear it. In fact, she heard very little after her mother's sentence, "Do you think I wanted to give Daniel up?"  
  
Daniel . . . could be shortened to Danny.  
  
Danny, as in John Doe.  
  
Danny, who never knew his parents.  
  
Danny, who was about her own age.  
  
Danny, with the same blond hair and blue eyes as Shelby and Jess.  
  
No, Shelby thought to herself in disbelief. That can't be possible! That can't be true!  
  
"Mrs. Blaine," Peter said calmly, as the yelling ceased. He was surprised at how quiet Shelby had suddenly become. Mrs. Blaine and Jess had also calmed down. "I think it would be best if you and Jess head home for a day or two. It will give you all a chance to clear your heads. You and Jess can recuperate at home, and Shelby can do the same here, amongst her friends." Shelby and Jess's mom thought for a moment, then reluctantly nodded her head. She turned to Shelby for some indication of what her daughter was thinking. She got nothing. She stepped away and Jess moved forward to hug her sister. Shelby hugged back, but her thoughts were still elsewhere. As her mother and sister headed out the door, Shelby spoke up.  
  
"His name was Daniel?" Mrs. Blaine turned, and looked straight her daughter straight in the eye.  
  
"Daniel Nathan Merrick," she said softly, taking a brief moment to remember the last time she had seen her baby boy, nearly seventeen years ago. She blinked back tears, quietly said goodbye to her eldest daughter, before leading the youngest out of the room. Peter walked up to Shelby, who was still facing the door, with her back to him.  
  
"What do you think?" he asked, eager to know what his student - his friend - was going through. Shelby put a hand to her head, and moved towards the door.  
  
"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I . . . I need to . . . speak to somebody." With that, she rushed off to find Danny.  
  
  
  
Okay, as usual, I need some reviews in order to get my pen flowing (to the smart asses of the Fanfiction World who are currently looking at their screen thinking, you're not using a pen, you idiot . . . bite me!)  
  
Also, I need your trustworthy opinions on something. I have another Higher Ground story in mind, a Scott/Shelby story. I know that not everyone's a fan, so I'm warning you in advance, if you don't like S&S, don't read my next story! My problem is that I don't know whether or not to keep Danny in it. So please answer me this:  
  
Danny (a.k.a. John Doe) is:  
  
* A likeable character that I would be pleased to see in the next story.  
  
* An okay character, but leave out of the next story.  
  
* An annoying little brat that I would love to see killed off in upcoming chapters. Die, you pathetic piece of crap, DIE!  
  
So please, Danny's life depends on your judgment. R&R and give your opinion about this character. 


	9. Confrontation

I'm 16, I'm Irish, I frequently suffer from writer's block, and I've only seen 8 full episodes of Higher Ground (shame!) Do you think I could possibly own this fantastic show!? If so, you should put your overactive imagination to use on FF.net. Get a life.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Confrontation  
  
  
  
While Shelby's family drama was unfolding, Danny was in the boys' dorm, flipping through a copy of "Bobby Joe and Gillian" that Ezra had given him a loan of. He had to admit that he liked it. He was getting to the part where Bobby Joe - who Scott played, EZ had told him - and Trank - who Auggie had been - were getting into a fight about Gillian. Danny was busy trying to figure out what kind of name Trank was, when Shelby burst into the room.  
  
"What's the matter?" Danny asked, concerned for his obviously upset friend. "Shel, what's wrong?"  
  
"You said you found a file in the home, right?" Shelby said, her voice strained raw from screaming and crying.  
  
"That's right," Danny said slowly, confused as to what his life story had to do with Shelby crying.  
  
"What did you find? Tell me everything." There was something in Shelby's voice that frightened Danny a little, but he struggled not to let it show.  
  
"Okay," he said. "Um . . . first of all, I found my date of birth, my blood type, my parents address, their married name . . ."  
  
"Which was?"  
  
Danny paused for a moment, a frown of confusion on his face, before saying, "Merrick."  
  
"Merrick? You're name's Danny Merrick? You never thought to tell me that!?" Shelby was almost hysterical, and was really starting to scare Danny. Everything he said seemed to make her more upset, and he had no idea why.  
  
"Shelby," he said calmly, moving towards her. "Merrick is a pretty common name. I didn't feel it was a vital piece of information. Besides, it's not like I ever got the opportunity to use my last name in the home. I was only ever Danny. Now, are you going to tell me what this is all about?" Just at that moment, Shelby started to cry again. Danny hesitantly moved up to her and tried to reach out to her, but she pushed him away.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she cried angrily. Danny sighed, and ran his hands through his short blond hair.  
  
"Shel," he said, his voice barely louder than a whisper. "I want to help you. Please just tell me what this is all about." He reached out to Shelby again, and she let him take her arm and lead her over to a bed to sit down. There was a long silence as Danny waited patiently for Shelby to spill. Finally, she began to tell him her amazing discovery.  
  
"My mom and sister came up today," Shelby started. "My mom said she had something important to tell us. She told us that I had a twin brother who my parents gave up as a baby because they didn't have enough money for both of us." Shelby paused for a second, swallowing hard in order to get the next words out. She glanced up at Danny, and noticed that his face was expressionless. She wondered if that meant he didn't yet understand what she was telling him, or if he didn't believe her, or what, so she continued, reaching the punch line.  
  
"My brother's name was Daniel," she said softly, as though her words might injure him if she said it too loudly. "Daniel Nathan Merrick. Or at least that's what my parents wanted to call him."  
  
There was dead silence in the room. It was so quiet, in fact, that Shelby could hear Danny's shaky breathing next to her. His breathing began to quicken, and she was afraid that he might have a panic attack. Part of her wanted to shake or slap him, and try to figure out what the hell he was thinking. The other part of her just wanted to comfort him, and let him comfort her.  
  
"Say something, for God's sake," Shelby half laughed, half coughed.  
  
"Say what?" Danny's eyes were fixed straight ahead, but Shelby could see tears forming in them. His voice was strained as he continued. "What do you want me to say? You want me to say I don't believe this is all coincidence?"  
  
"You think it is?" Shelby was incredulous. Danny stood up, his stunned, confused reaction replaced by one of denial and upset.  
  
"I don't know what to think, Shelby!" he cried, his voice suddenly louder than Shelby had ever heard it. "You can't just come in here, tell me something like that and expect me to just be okay with it. It doesn't work like that!"  
  
"Well, then you tell me how it's supposed to go, Danny. I'm pretty new at this." Shelby stood up, getting angry again.  
  
"You think I'm not new at this!? You think that I have long lost siblings lining up to meet me!? I'm an orphan, Shelby! The reject kid, the black sheep. I've always been that!"  
  
"You don't have to be that," Shelby cried. "Not anymore."  
  
"Yes, I do!" Danny roared, his voice cracking from emotion. "I can't mess with my life! Don't you understand that? This . . . thing I'm doing, the way my life is right now, it's all I have." He moved towards the door, not willing to discuss this.  
  
"What's your birthday, Danny?" Shelby asked fiercely, blocking his way. "Your blood type? Your parents' address? What's your middle name? You know that I have the answers to all these questions. What are you so afraid of?"  
  
"What do you think?" Danny challenged. "What is it you think I'm afraid of? Family? Love? Or maybe the fact that my parents really didn't want me."  
  
"What are you talking . . .?"  
  
"If what you're saying is true," Danny said, his voice lower, but just as full of pain and confusion. The sight of tears falling from his eyes and soaking his cheeks was devastating for Shelby. "If I believe everything that you just told me, then everything those monsters told me in the home was true. My parents didn't give me up because they didn't want a baby. They gave me up . . . because they didn't want ME."  
  
Shelby absorbed that. She had never thought of it like that. Danny had spent his whole life being told that he was unwanted, and he now felt that these claims, his greatest fears, were confirmed.  
  
"That's not what I meant," Shelby whispered, placing a comforting hand on his arm. "You know that's not how it happened. Danny . . ."  
  
"Shelby, I'm really sorry," Danny said, flinching at her touch. He began to back away in the direction of the door. "But I can't believe this. I'm sorry, but I can't." With that, Danny ran from the room. Shelby flopped down on a nearby bed, and began bawling crying.  
  
After running into the woods, moving too fast for anyone to notice, her newfound twin brother Danny collapsed against a tree and did exactly the same thing.  
  
  
  
I've rewritten this chapter several times, and it never turns out like I want it to. This was the best version I had. Only a few chapters left, folks (unless it turns into a really overdrawn, boring, sentimental piece of literary garbage - trust me, I've written enough to know!)  
  
Will Danny ever accept Shelby as his sister? Probably, or I'll have one messed up story!  
  
Will David continue to cause trouble? Obviously, but he does it with wit.  
  
Will Scott turn into Jealousy Personified, and kick the lard out of Danny, who he still thinks is putting the moves on his girl? Maybe, but at least he'll be hot doing it!  
  
Coming next, Chapter 10: Truth 


	10. Truth

All right, you win. I own them all. They're mine, ALL MINE!!! I wish! You know I don't own them, except Danny.  
  
Reading over, I realized that Danny appeared a bit of an a$$hole in that last chapter, so I decided to update immediately so that you wouldn't start to all hate him. He gets nicer, and more interesting (to Lauren who claims she can't write titles, I know he seems a bit boring, but it's all part of the character.)  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Truth  
  
  
  
That night was a restless one for both Shelby and Danny. Neither slept at all for most of the night, until both cried themselves into exhaustion and finally, an awkward sleep. The next morning, Scott and David were both off shuns, and both were making the most of it. David was trying to throw back smart comments at the Cliffhangers, most of whom were getting great amusement from his lower lip, which was so swollen that it looked like an off-color banana. However, Scott, Shelby and Danny had more worrying things on their minds than David's disfigurement. In the first class of the day, Scott made sure he got a seat next to Shelby, whereas Danny didn't show up for class at all.  
  
"Hey, Shel," Scott said, kissing her briskly before Sophie came in. He couldn't afford to get in any more trouble. He sat next to her, and got straight to the point.  
  
"What had you so upset yesterday?" he asked, brushing her hair out of her face, the way he always did, especially when she was upset about something. One of Scott's greatest talents, in Shelby's opinion, was the ability to deliver an act of sweet affection just when it was needed. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be enough to eliminate her worries now.  
  
"Um, nothing new," Shelby said dismissively. "Mother issues."  
  
"She gave you and Jess a tough time, huh?"  
  
"Pretty rough," Shelby said, still not meeting Scott's gaze. She felt his fingers cup her chin, and he turned her face to look at him. He picked up on something else immediately.  
  
"There's something else," he said softly. It wasn't a question. Shelby broke his stare and went back to her book. "I know I'm right."  
  
"Scott, it's nothing," Shelby muttered, staring too hard at her book to be reading anything. Scott took a deep breath, trying not to show just how much her secrecy was hurting him.  
  
"Shel, it's your choice. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. But please don't lie to me by telling me you're okay." He paused for a moment, and then asked fearfully, "Is it about JD?" Sophie came into the room as he said that, but the sudden change in Shelby's expression was enough to tell him that he was right, or at least half-right. Before Sophie even reached her desk, Shelby's hand shot up.  
  
"Yes, Shelby?" Sophie asked.  
  
"I don't feel well," Shelby said, actually telling the truth. She had felt sick ever since her mom told her about Daniel. "Can I go back to the dorms, please?" Sophie thought for a minute. Shelby certainly didn't look well. She looked sick and tired, not to mention upset. Sophie worried that there was a bug going around the school - Danny had taken the day off sick too. A bug was the last thing they needed!  
  
"You should take a rest," Sophie finally decided, excusing Shelby from class. As Shelby reached the door, Scott's hand went up. Sophie observed this, and thinking that he was planning some romantic rendezvous with Shelby, said, "I don't think so, Scott. Whatever it is, it can wait till lunch." Scott slumped back into his chair, frustrated as hell. He knew where Shelby was going, and he realized then that David might be right. Something was definitely going on between the girl he loved and the guy he thought was his friend. He just prayed it wasn't what he feared.  
  
Shelby didn't cry. She couldn't cry anymore, having spent the best part of the previous day bawling her eyes out. She walked briskly towards the girls' dorm, wanting nothing more than to hide from everyone and everything. The person who bumped into her obviously wished for the same thing. Shelby was about to yell at this person, and ask where he had learnt to walk, before she saw who it was.  
  
Danny.  
  
His eyes were bloodshot, and his face was even paler than usual. He was trembling, and looked like he was either seven or seventy years old - frightened like a child, yet with all the worries of an old man on his shoulders. He looked about as good as Shelby felt.  
  
"We need to talk . . ." they said in unison, before heading off to the girls' dorm. When they arrived, Shelby sat down on her bed, too emotionally exhausted to stand up. Danny, on the other hand, stood awkwardly, cracking his knuckles. Shelby started to say something, but Danny stopped her by raising his hands.  
  
"Shelby, please," he croaked. "If you start talking, then I'll never get this out, so please shut up for a minute." Shelby obeyed, and Danny started his nervous speech.  
  
"I didn't sleep a wink last night," he admitted. "I couldn't stop thinking about what you said. All those things you knew about me, it scared me. I was scared because I've known you for five minutes, and you know more about me than I do. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah," Shelby said. "And Danny, I know it's unbelievable . . ."  
  
"Please, Shel," he interrupted. "I really have to say this." He slowly pulled a folded scrap of paper from his pocket, and held it up so she could see it. "I've written my date of birth on this page. It's the only thing you didn't say yesterday. What's your birthday, Shelby?"  
  
Shelby hesitated for a moment, knowing that this was the final test. Answering this question would change her life. "November second, 1984." She looked into Danny's eyes, hoping for some indication of whether or not she was right. With shaking hands, Danny unfolded the page, and with a single, nervous, tearless sob, held it up so she could see the date.  
  
NOVEMBER 2, '84  
  
Shelby felt her eyes well with tears. It was true. Horizon's John Doe was her twin brother! She thought for a moment, then cracked, "At least we're a good looking family." Danny looked up in shock, as if he would hit the roof, but then his expression changed and he laughed shortly. Shelby did the same, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Oh, man . . ." Danny sighed, sitting next to her. For the first time in two days, Shelby noticed, he was neither trembling nor breathing heavily. He was oddly calm. "This is . . ."  
  
"Weird," they finished together. Once again, there was silence, but it was a more comfortable silence this time. A comfortable silence shared between twins, in the knowledge that talking was not always useful. Separated sixteen years or not, they could sense what the other was thinking. Finally, Danny spoke.  
  
"What are they like?" he asked quietly. Shelby frowned for a moment, before realizing he was talking about their family.  
  
"Well, Mom and Dad . . ." she paused, wondering if this was the right way to address them. Danny didn't seem to mind, so she continued. "To be honest, I don't really know them very well. We were never very close. I always thought they were hiding something. That they had some terrible secret." She looked Danny in the eye, and said sarcastically, "I wonder why!" Again, the pair laughed.  
  
"What about your sister?" Danny asked, curious now, hesitantly correcting himself, "Our sister."  
  
"Jess is just fantastic," Shelby said. "She really is a great kid. She's smart, she's friendly, and she does well in school. She's brave too. She's had a lot to deal with, and has been great about it." Shelby left it at that. Brother or not, she wasn't ready to tell Danny about Walt, or her life on the streets. That would be another day's discussion.  
  
"She sounds great," Danny said, smiling at the thought of a little sister. Shelby noticed this, and smiled too. "You'd love her," she said sincerely, not doubting it one bit. And Jess would love Danny, out of loyalty, if nothing else. Jess's immense devotion and love of her family would automatically mean that she would instantly accept Danny. Shelby had no uncertainty that her sister was sitting at home right now, wondering what this non-existent older brother was like. She wouldn't have to wonder much longer.  
  
"What do we do now?" Danny asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, do we tell Peter? Or Sophie, or the Cliffhangers? Do we phone your house? What do you think?"  
  
"I'm getting the impression that I'm the older twin," Shelby joked, and then turned serious again. "I don't know what to do, Dan. I'd feel much better if everyone knew, but I'm scared to tell them. I don't know how any of this is going to work out, and I'm terrified." Understanding Shelby's fear, Danny tentatively reached out and took her hand, giving it a protectively warm squeeze.  
  
"So am I," he admitted. "But it'll all be okay, Shel. I promise. We'll get through it." Shelby looked at her brother - already she was getting used to calling him that. And she liked it! Smiling through fear, she squeezed his hand back.  
  
"I know we will," she said warmly.  
  
Outside the girls' dorm, David Ruxton was wondering how many more ways he could irritate Barringer, when he saw a very interesting sight through the window. Shelby Merrick and John Doe sitting very close together on Shelby's bed, holding hands. David was stunned for a moment, and then felt a sly smile cross his face. He couldn't wait to tell Scotty Barringer what he had seen . . .  
  
  
  
More to come, very soon. I don't think I'll have it finished before I go back to school (NO!) on Wednesday, but I'll do my best. If I'm not done, fear not. I always do my best to finish what I start. Next installment, Chapter 11: A Nasty Shock. It's not written yet, but a few nice reviews ought to change that. PS - To David fans, again I am very sorry. I think David rocks, but my story needed a villain. Forgive me. He'll be nicer in my next story, but only a bit. 


	11. A Nasty Shock

I only own Danny, nobody else. This chapter was originally only a segment of a chapter, but it was too long, so the rest will be included in Chapter 12.  
  
Chapter 11: A Nasty Shock  
  
  
  
Peter was about to start his morning paperwork when he heard a knock on the door. He was a bit surprised by this. All students were in class, as were the teachers, which meant that he should have had the morning to himself to get some work done.  
  
"Come in," he called, and was again surprised to see both Danny and Shelby walk in. The question, "Oh, God, what's happened?" ran through his mind, but he didn't ask it.  
  
"Hey, guys," he said, closing the document he was working on. From the looks on their faces, this was going to take a while. "Shouldn't you two be in class?"  
  
"We need to tell you something," Shelby began. "It's important." For a terrifying moment, Peter thought that they had come to tell him that Danny had got Shelby pregnant! He couldn't think of another reason for looking so solemn. He remained calm, though, motioning for the two to sit down on the couch. He sat opposite them and listened intently.  
  
"Well, when my mom came down the other day to tell me about her other kid," Shelby said, her hands shaking nervously. Danny too was clearly worried, as he kept cracking his knuckles until there were no more bones to crack.  
  
"Yeah?" Peter said, wondering where this was going. Shelby was obviously having trouble saying what she was trying to, so Danny intervened.  
  
"Peter, I'm the kid that Shelby's mom gave away," he said hurriedly. It had been blunt, tactless and not thought through, but both Shelby and Danny felt incredible relief when he said it. They both looked to Peter for some sort of reaction. He sat still for a moment, with no reaction on his face, glancing from one teenager to the other. Well, at least she's not pregnant, he thought. He took a moment to examine the pair. In truth, he was shocked that he hadn't guessed before. They looked amazingly alike. They shared the same blond hair, blue eyes, and faces so childlike that you would never guess the truth about their pasts.  
  
"Well," he said finally, scratching his head. "How do you two feel about that?"  
  
"I knew you were going to say that," Shelby sighed, a small smile on her face. She decided not to tell Peter about the bet that she and Danny had made earlier to lighten the mood. Shelby said that Peter would ask how they felt about this in less than five minutes, while Danny believed that it would take them at least ten minutes to get the whole story out, and then he'd ask them. Her long lost brother now owed her five bucks. Maybe she'd let him off.  
  
"That's not an answer, Shelby," Peter pointed out. Shelby looked at her teacher, and then at her brother. She had to admit, Danny was most definitely growing on her. He was kind, often funny, and he genuinely cared about her, both as a friend and a sister. He wasn't going anywhere - he wasn't going to abandon her. In short, Shelby was glad to have a brother, and especially glad that that brother was Danny.  
  
"Shocked," Shelby admitted. "But I think we're getting used to it."  
  
"I think so too," Danny said softly. He smiled slightly at Shelby, who smiled back. Peter took a moment's pleasure in seeing this exchange. Peter guessed that every cloud really did have a silver lining. A situation that had devastated Shelby not too long ago had now granted her another person in her life who cared about her, and whom she cared about. For Shelby, Peter knew this was a big deal. He knew the same was true for Danny. Like Shelby, he had been alone on the streets for a long time. Unlike Shelby, who could always count on the love and loyalty of a few, Danny had literally had nobody.  
  
"So, what do you think you should do?" Peter asked, returning to business. Shelby thought about that for a second.  
  
"Well, could you call my mom - our mom," she corrected herself, giving Danny an apologetic shrug. Danny just nodded, but Peter could see that the boy was afraid. Having a sister was one thing, Peter realized, because Shelby had been a peer, and a friend before either of them knew the truth. Dealing with having parents was going to be a different story altogether.  
  
"We really need to talk to her," Shelby continued. "I hate to say this, but she's suffered just as much as us, maybe more. She needs this as much as we do."  
  
"I'll get her up here as soon as possible," Peter promised. He hesitated slightly, and asked, "What about the Cliffhangers?" Shelby shook her head.  
  
"No," she said quickly. "Not yet. None of them. I want to be okay with Mom and Jess before we tell them. Family has to take priority this time." Peter nodded understandably, although it was the first time that Shelby had put her mother before the Cliffhangers, in particular Scott and Daisy. Daisy was Shelby's closest friend, and Scott . . . well; Peter pretended not to know the true depth of Shelby's relationship with Scott.  
  
"You can tell Sophie, I guess," Danny said. "She won't go telling anyone." Shelby nodded her agreement.  
  
"Okay," Peter said. "You guys don't have to tell the Cliffhangers until you're ready."  
  
  
  
As this meeting was going on, Scott kept looking at the classroom door, then the clock, then back to the door. Shelby was a half hour late, and to Scott's horror, so was JD. After their far too brief conversation the day before, Scott was in serious denial. He kept telling himself that there nothing going on with JD and his girl, but the more Shelby pushed Scott away, the more anxious he got. A paper ball hitting him on the side of the head interrupted his brooding. He looked over at David, who was grinning idiotically at him.  
  
"Get a life, Ruxton," Scott growled, definitely not in the mood to face David. David just kept on grinning. What are you smiling at?" Scott demanded.  
  
"You," David stated, his grin fading slightly. He kept his voice low so that Sophie couldn't hear him. She was busy with Jules, who was trying to persuade her to have a Morp 2 before they graduated. The fact that it was months till graduation was irrelevant to Jules.  
  
"You're pathetic, Barringer," David continued. "Your girl is going at it with the newbie and you're too naïve to notice. It's sad, really."  
  
"You have no idea . . ." Scott began, but David was going in for the kill.  
  
"I saw them, man," David said, mock concern in his voice. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but yesterday I saw them in the girls' dorm, sitting together, holding hands, exchanging deep and meaningful looks. All the BS she did with you until Scrawny Johnny showed up. I nearly threw up." David watched Scott's reaction to this final blow with immense satisfaction. Scott wasn't even going to try calling David a liar. He already knew the truth. Without a word, Scott stood up and headed for the door.  
  
"Scott, where are you going?" Sophie demanded, but he was already gone.  
  
  
  
R&R. Thanks. Up soon, Chapter 12: Another Nasty Shock. 


	12. Another Nasty Shock

I own Danny Merrick (John Doe). All the other characters belong to FFC, or Matthew Hastings and Michael Braverman, or Lions Gate Productions, or some other party I couldn't give a rat's backend about. Even without as many reviews as one would like, I decided to update the next chapters. But please review. I'm a needy teenager lacking in self esteem and reviews really do me good.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Another Nasty Shock  
  
  
  
"So, Peter was cool about it, I guess," Danny said, once he and Shelby had arrived at the girls' dorm.  
  
"Yeah," Shelby agreed. "Especially for giving us the rest of the day off school. He's really not a monster, after all." Shelby had meant that as a joke, but Danny's expression had turned serious.  
  
"I know that," he said. "But I never trusted adults. I couldn't." He sat down on a bed and ran a hand over his hair. "I know that Peter and Sophie aren't like most adults, but I had to know for sure before I could tell them anything. I suppose I was scared of them."  
  
"I guess I can understand that," Shelby said, sitting next to him. "You haven't had much reason to trust adults."  
  
"Not really," he admitted, and then turned to his sister with sudden interest. "Did you trust them right away?"  
  
"Um . . . no," Shelby said dismissively. "I was an even harder nut to crack than you. But at least I told them my name up front."  
  
"Funny," Danny muttered. "Why did you run, Shel?" He knew that he maybe shouldn't be asking that, but he wanted to know. Shelby sat silently, as though pretending to ignore the question would make it go away. It didn't, and her brother kept looking at her, searching for an answer.  
  
"If you don't want to talk about it yet, it's okay," Danny said apologetically. "It just seems like it must have been really bad, or it wouldn't be so hard to tell me. Am I right?" Shelby still said nothing, so Danny gently put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer.  
  
"Well, if and when you want to tell me," Danny promised. "I'll be here." Shelby was comforted by that, and let her head drop onto Danny's shoulder. There was nothing more to say, for now.  
  
  
  
Scott's fists clenched and retracted as he moved around campus, searching for Shelby and JD. He had checked the main lodge, the waiting room outside Peter's office, the gazebo, the dock, and the boys' dorm. He was running out of places to look, and really only had the girls' dorm left. He tried to focus and calm down, but he couldn't. He loved Shelby so much, and couldn't contemplate losing her. Even more difficult to imagine was her wanting to be with another guy, especially after all she had said to him, all she had promised. He felt sick.  
  
Scott quickly but quietly made his way into the girls' dorm, his best times with Shelby playing out in his head. How could the girl who had shared those experiences with him want another guy? Get a grip, Barringer, he thought to himself, beginning to lose control. Scott needed control, and losing it was almost as scary as losing Shelby. Almost.  
  
None of David's little comments, or the sickening mental images of JD and Shelby that he couldn't get rid of, could ever have prepared Scott for what he saw when he walked into the dorm. JD and Shelby were sitting close together on Shelby's bed. JD had his arm around Shelby, and she was resting her head on his shoulder. Neither was at all aware that he was watching from only a few feet away.  
  
"Aw, no . . ." Scott moaned, his legs nearly going out from under him. Shelby and Danny heard this, and both jumped to their feet, looking guilty. Scott's devastation was rapidly replaced by blind fury.  
  
"You're a dead man," Scott swore to Danny, taking steps towards the creep who was after Shelby. His Shelby! Danny moved forward innocently, hands up in peace.  
  
"Scott, man," he pleaded calmly. "It's not what you . . ." That was as much as he managed to get out, before Scott's right fist smashed into Danny's jaw. Danny, about two inches shorter and thirty pounds lighter than Scott, was thrown to the ground instantly. Scott wasn't finished. He grabbed Danny by the front of the shirt, and landed another blow to Danny's right eye, before throwing some hard beats to Danny's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He then began to stamp on Danny's legs.  
  
"Scott, stop it!" Shelby screamed in horror, desperately pulling Scott off Danny. Scott ignored her, whacking Danny across the head a couple of times, and pummeling him in the chest with his knee. By this point, Danny's face was messed with blood, he couldn't breathe, and he was in agony. Every time he tried to speak, to reason with Scott, another blow would be struck, sending him back down again. After what seemed like forever, Danny felt the hits cease, and heard Shelby and Scott yelling at each other.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Shelby cried, incredulous. She had never seen Scott so angry or violent before. It both frightened and infuriated her.  
  
"What the hell are YOU doing?" Scott demanded, held in place only by Shelby's firm grip on his arm. Danny was still moving slightly, which meant that Scott had not yet reached his goal. "David warned me about this jerk, and he was right!"  
  
"Scott, it's not how it . . ."  
  
"I TRUSTED YOU!" Scott yelled, tears of fury filling his eyes. "I trusted you and you cheated on me! How could you Shelby? After everything we've been through together, how could you do this?"  
  
"Scott, it's not how it looks," Shelby reasoned, trying to calm down. She glanced at Danny, who was lying flat on his back. He was coughing violently, unable to catch his breath. There was blood trickling from his mouth. He turned his head sideways, and spat out a back tooth, a result of the punch in the jaw. He could feel his eye and jaw swelling, and tried to ignore the thumping pain in his chest and abdomen. He was forcing back tears. It wasn't cool to cry in front of the person who beat you up. He had learned that long ago.  
  
"I'll explain everything soon enough, Scott," Shelby said. "I promise. But right now, I need to take care of him." She motioned to her battered brother. This disgusted Scott even more.  
  
"It looks like you've been taking care of him just fine already," Scott spat angrily, before saying something he knew he would regret. "I don't know why I ever expected more from someone like you." For the first time since he attacked Danny, Scott took a hit, from Shelby. It wasn't nearly as hard as any of Scott's punches, but it had a more painful, lasting effect. The look in Shelby's eyes after she slapped him across the face told Scott what she wanted him to do before she said it.  
  
"Leave," she ordered simply, her eyes wet with unshed tears. Scott was about to say something, although he wasn't sure what. He knew that he had just hurt Shelby more with his words than he could ever hurt JD with his fists. He could do no more damage here. He turned and left. Shelby wiped her tears away and went to help Danny.  
  
"Can you sit up?" she asked him, taking his hand and lifting him into a sitting pose. As soon as she touched him, Danny flinched, jumping back. When he nearly fell backwards again, Shelby put a supporting hand on his back.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you," she promised. "It's okay." She reached over to her bed and found a packet of tissues. She took one out and began to dap her brother's bloodstained face. Still holding his back, she realized that he was in a cold sweat, and his heart was pounding hard and fast. His breathing was strained and painful, and his entire body was shaking.  
  
He's terrified, Shelby realized in horror. He ran from the home to escape beatings like this. This is a bad dream for him. It'd be the same as Walt coming here, or something! Shelby looked at her brother's face, but he refused to meet her gaze. He's ashamed as well, Shelby thought. I can understand that.  
  
"It's okay," Shelby said soothingly, wiping more blood from Danny's face, making him look at her. As soon his eyes met hers, his defenses came down and he started to cry. Shelby wrapped her arms around him and became the first person in Danny's sixteen years to ever really hug him. She held him tightly, as the tears began to fall from her eyes. They sat like that for a long time, holding each other and crying together. They sat like that for so long that classes ended and Daisy and Jules returned to the dorms. Both were understandably shocked - it wasn't every day that they found Shelby on the floor, crying her eyes out and hugging a beaten pulp of a guy that definitely wasn't Scott.  
  
"Shelby, what's going on?" asked a dumbfounded Juliette. Shelby and Danny broke apart, both embarrassed to be seen in this state, especially Danny, who, unlike most of the other Cliffhangers, had not yet had a public tantrum.  
  
"It's okay," Shelby whispered in a voice so low that only Danny could hear it. She then stood up and turned to speak to her friends.  
  
"Shel, what are you doing?" Daisy asked.  
  
"Daise," Shelby began, wondering how on earth she was going to tell them this. "Danny and Scott got into a fight, and this is what happened. Don't tell anyone, please. I'm going to take him to the infirmary and they'll clean him up. Just keep it to yourselves for now."  
  
"Why?" Daisy pressed, confused. "Why were you just hugging JD? What's the deal?"  
  
"You're not cheating on Scott, are you?" Jules wondered out loud.  
  
"No," Shelby said. "Look, it's complicated, really complicated. I can't tell you right now. I'll explain everything soon enough, I promise. Just please do this for me." Daisy and Jules looked hurt, and Shelby couldn't blame them. She was lying to the people who cared about her, and she hated it. But she just couldn't tell them before she told her own mother. They would have to wait for the truth. She just hoped that the people she loved would still be there when she was able to tell them.  
  
"Fine," the two girls said dismissively in unison.  
  
"Thank you," Shelby said, rushing back over to Danny. He draped his arm over her shoulder, and she helped him to his feet, throwing a grateful glance at her friends. Jules completely blanked her, while Daisy gave her a confused, yet understanding look. Shelby was grateful for that, and smiled slightly at her friend as she led her brother to the infirmary.  
  
  
  
Please continue to R&R. And I've been getting mixed reactions about keeping Danny in my next story. Please add a comment in your reviews. And by the way, thank you very much to flamingteen, whose favorites list I am now on! Yay! I've said it before and I'll say it again U ROCK!! 


	13. Tension in the Ranks

I own Daniel Nathan Merrick (JD), but nobody else you read about here. This chapter's sort of long.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: Tension in the Ranks  
  
  
  
Not many Cliffhangers were in good form the next day. Shelby had brought Danny to the infirmary after Scott's attack, where the nurse had fixed him up. Danny told the nurse that he had fallen down the steps at the boys' dorm, and was relieved when the nurse asked few questions. Danny was also grateful that Shelby had sat with him while he was being examined. Because there were no kinds of drugs in Horizon, his sister's presence was the only painkiller Danny had. It helped. Later, when Danny suggested that Shelby talk to Scott, she had not listened, saying that even if Danny could forgive him for what happened, she couldn't.  
  
Daisy, Jules and Scott were also put out by the previous day's events. Daisy and Jules were simply confused and hurt by Shelby's secrecy, while Scott didn't know what to feel or think. He knew he should not have acted the way he did, but was heartbroken and blinded by emotion. He couldn't believe that he had attacked someone, especially someone as weak looking as JD. And he had even kicked him when he was down! That wasn't a fair fight. But as soon as he started feeling guilty, the reminder of what the little creep had done would hit, and the guilt would be wiped out.  
  
So morning classes were solemn and nerve-wracking. Peter and Sophie had put the puzzle together from what they knew - Danny and Shelby were twins, they hadn't told any of the Cliffhangers, some Cliffhangers were offended by their hush-hush behavior, and somewhere along the way Danny got seriously injured. However, he had insisted on attending the classes, which, like many of Danny's actions and opinions, was a first in Horizon.  
  
Sophie chose not to have any debatable themes in class that day. She kept it very simple, for fear that the tension would rise even higher. She was relieved when time was up. Dedicated as she was, she couldn't handle the stress any longer, and wanted nothing more than to relax with her husband.  
  
Unfortunately for them, the Cliffhangers didn't have a spouse waiting in the wings. They were stuck with each other. They ate their lunches mostly in silence, and for the first time all year, didn't all eat together. Shelby and Danny ate at one table, in a far corner of the cafeteria where their conversation couldn't be heard, and could also avoid Scott. Jules and Daisy sat at another table, sharing their opinions on the deep, dark secret. Auggie, Ezra and David sat, talking as loud as usual about the same old stuff, though Auggie was a tiny bit hurt that his girl didn't want to sit with him. Scott sat completely alone.  
  
"I still think you should try talking to him," Danny said quietly to his sister, who had barely touched her food. Danny wasn't eating much either, because chewing was quite difficult with his swollen jaw.  
  
"I don't think so, Dan," Shelby muttered, stuffing a piece of sandwich into her mouth - not out of hunger, but simply because she wouldn't have to answer any further questions. Danny wasn't having any of this.  
  
"Why not?" he pressed. "You love him, don't you?"  
  
"I thought I did. Now I'm not too sure."  
  
"You can't switch off your feelings because he lost his temper. It doesn't work like that."  
  
"Since when are you an expert on love?" Shelby snapped, immediately feeling sorry. Her brother just shrugged.  
  
"I'm just saying that he did what he did for you. He just didn't . . . go about it the right way." He was understating, and Shelby knew it. Practically every move Danny made was hurting him, but he was willing to ignore the agony for the sake of his sister's love life. He really was a great brother.  
  
"I can't do it," Shelby said sorrowfully. "I can't forgive him. Not this time." Danny nodded, although he knew that this wasn't right. Shelby was right - he knew little of relationships and even less of romantic ones. But he knew love when he saw it, and Scott and Shelby were in love. If he could see it, why couldn't they?  
  
As this conversation was going on, Jules and Daisy were going through every possible scenario in their heads. They had no clue what Shelby and Danny's little secret could be, but had a pretty good idea that Danny's injuries were Scott's handiwork.  
  
"Maybe Shelby's pregnant with JD's kid," Jules suggested, but Daisy shook her head. "That'd be a good enough reason for Scott to pummel him."  
  
"I doubt it. It's not like she's been sick or anything. And besides, JD's only been here five minutes. Not exactly long enough for impregnation." Daisy was always the voice of reason with the Cliffhangers, even if they rarely understood what the hell she was talking about.  
  
"Well, he and Shelby have been spending an awful lot of time together," Jules pointed out. "And she's been really cold to Scott. Maybe we should ask Auggie or EZ if Scott . . ."  
  
"No," Daisy interrupted firmly. "We're not asking them anything. Shelby asked us to keep quiet, and that's what we're going to do."  
  
"I hate lying to Auggie," Jules groaned. "I hate lying to everybody."  
  
"I know. I don't like lying to them either, but we have to, for now at least."  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Auggie asked his buddy Ezra, motioning towards Jules and Daisy. Ezra swallowed the piece of meat he was eating, and shrugged.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine," he said.  
  
"Maybe they're having an affair," David suggested, just so he could see the look on Auggie's face. He was disappointed by Auggie's unawareness of his comment, and focused his attention on Scott.  
  
"Do his knuckles look swollen to anyone?" he asked, watching Ezra and Auggie's puzzled looks. "You know, as though he had been hitting something - or someone - to a bloody pulp. Like the bloody pulp that is our very own John Doe, for instance?"  
  
"JD fell down the stairs," Ezra argued. "And Scott would never hit someone unless he had a really good reason."  
  
"Which explains why you've been his target for so long," Auggie cracked.  
  
"Well, in case you haven't noticed, dawg," David said. "Mr. Barringer is not feeling very sociable today. Nor is he sitting with his ladylove. That privilege is John Doe's." Auggie and Ezra glanced at Scott, then at Shelby and JD, and had to admit that David was right. Scott was slouching in his seat, scowling and glaring at JD and Shelby. Danny was pretending he wasn't looking back at him, but the nervous expression on his face gave him away. There was definitely something not right.  
  
"Anyways," Auggie said, changing the subject quickly. "What are we going to do about that Ridge Runner challenge?"  
  
"What Ridge Runner challenge?" Ezra asked. This was the first he had heard of this.  
  
"About a week ago," Auggie explained. "A couple of Ridge Runner guys challenged us to a football game. Now, normally, we could cream them, no problem, but now Meat doesn't seem to be in the winning mood. And with JD out of action, we're one man short."  
  
"We could put Shelby in," Ezra joked. "She'd scare them off."  
  
"I don't think even Shelby could handle these guys," Auggie admitted. "They're pretty big, and they get angry easily. Back home, one of them broke his history teachers arm with one hand for failing him in a quiz!"  
  
"Ouch," David muttered. "Well, why don't we ask Scotty-boy if he's interested? It might be a good way for him to get all this aggression out of his system."  
  
"I'm not asking him," Ezra and Auggie said in unison.  
  
"Me neither," David said slyly. "So that only leaves Scrawny Johnny." Auggie looked worriedly at Ezra, not sure that this was a good idea. David stood up and headed over to Danny and Shelby's table. Shelby glared up angrily at him.  
  
"Get lost," Shelby hissed, but David sat in between them.  
  
"For once, I'm not here to talk to you, babe," David said smirking. "I want to talk to Mr. Doe."  
  
"I don't want to talk to you," Danny replied, his head down. "So I guess we have a problem."  
  
"Why, Scrawny," David said in mock surprise. "Your newfound relationship with Shelby must be damaging your manners. I need to ask a favor of you. I need you to ask Scotty if he's still going to play in this Ridge Runner football game.  
  
"Scott hates me," Danny muttered, his eyes meeting Shelby's for a brief moment.  
  
"Well, the fact that he hates me too just proves that he's a weak judge of character," David commented. "Anyways, someone's got to do it, and you lost. And in your condition, it's not like you can take his place. So if you don't do it you're going to be even less popular around here."  
  
"God, Ruxton, you really are a piece of . . ." Shelby began furiously, but Danny stopped her.  
  
"I'll do it," he said simply. "I've got kitchens with him today. I'll ask him then." Shelby gave him an are-you-crazy look, but he ignored it. David smiled, satisfied, and walked away. As students began to pour out of the cafeteria, Danny got up and headed towards the kitchen, but not before telling Shelby not to worry, and that everything would be fine. On his way to the kitchen, David approached him again.  
  
"What exactly is it about that girl?" he asked in a low voice, so that only Danny could hear. "Shelby Merrick. Hot girl, don't get me wrong, but she goes through guys like a knife through butter. It's hardly surprising, given her past."  
  
"Go away, David," Danny ordered, heading towards the door. David stood in front of him, blocking his way.  
  
"When are you and Barringer going to get the picture?" he asked. "Shelby is a user, a man-eater. She got bored with him, so she moved on to another loser. A couple of weeks down the line, and you'll be just like him, just another notch on that girl's very, very notorious bedpost."  
  
"What did you say?" Danny demanded as David began to walk away. He got ready to fight the guy, and in his mood, he would have won, but Auggie and Ezra grabbed his arms, holding him back.  
  
"Bad idea, dawg," Auggie advised.  
  
"Yeah," Ezra agreed. "He's not worth it." Danny cooled down, and shrugged himself out of the boys' grip. He nodded his thanks, and went into the kitchen. By the time he got his apron on, Scott had furiously made his way through half the dirty plates in front of him. Danny picked up a towel and started drying everything. Finally he spoke.  
  
"There's something I need to talk to you about," he began tentatively.  
  
"For your sake, you better not mention Shelby," Scott spat menacingly.  
  
"It's not about Shelby," Danny guaranteed. "It's about this Ridge Runner challenge to a football game."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"The guys want to know if you're still up for it."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Scott demanded. Danny couldn't answer that, not without mentioning Shelby. Scott knew this, so he continued. "Because my girlfriend broke my heart? Because a guy I was learning to trust as a friend helped her? Because neither of them have even tried to explain to me what the hell is going on? Why the hell wouldn't I play!?"  
  
"I did try to explain to you," Danny said edgily. "You punched me in the jaw."  
  
"What exactly is it you think you've got with Shelby?" Scott asked, interested now.  
  
"Not the same as what you have," Danny said, choosing his words very carefully.  
  
"You're damn right!" Scott cried. "Shelby and I have something together that you could never even comprehend. You have no idea what we've been through together, and what we know about each other. You think you can know all that in a matter of weeks? Nobody knows Shelby like me, certainly not some anonymous reject who's never had a friend in his life. Other than a street life, what do you have in common with her?"  
  
"More than you think," Danny threw back, which made Scott even angrier.  
  
"Oh, so she just poured her heart out to you right away? Get real, JD! I know Shelby, and I love her . . ."  
  
"So how come you're so quick to distrust her!?" Danny exploded. "If you and Shelby are so great together, don't you think you should give her the benefit of the doubt? You never even asked what was going on."  
  
"I saw it for myself," Scott argued, his fists clenching. "I don't have to ask."  
  
"She loves you, Scott," Danny said calmly. "Whatever she thinks of me, she loves you. I can't change that, nor do I want to. If you want to salvage your relationship, give her time. I promise, you'll know everything soon enough."  
  
"Whatever," Scott muttered, flinging his gloves to the ground, and untying his apron. "I'm done here." He walked out of the kitchen, leaving Danny to wonder if he had got through to him at all. After a couple of minutes of drying plates, Shelby raced into the kitchen, out of breath.  
  
"What's wrong?" Danny asked. He gave Shelby a moment to catch her breath.  
  
"She's here," she panted.  
  
"Who's here?" Danny was puzzled. Finally Shelby caught her breath, and Danny saw for the first time just how worried she was.  
  
"Mom," she said after a moment, watching the nervousness cross her brother's face. "Mom and Jess are here."  
  
  
  
Please continue to review. I'll get Chapter 14 up as soon as I can. I'm getting a lot of homework. 


	14. Long Time No See

I don't own Higher Ground. I only own Danny. Would you believe I got this whole chapter written, when the whole damn thing got erased! I hate computers. Hate them! Thank God it's Friday, or I never would have got this done. By the way, thanks to all the people who are understanding about my homework issue, and especially Funkee Monkee, who put me on her Favorite Stories list. U ROCK!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 14: Long Tome No See  
  
  
  
Alice Blaine sat patiently in Peter's office with her youngest daughter, and her eldest daughter's teachers Peter and Sophie. Peter had called her the day before, and told her that Shelby wanted to speak to her about something every important. Alice's optimistic side was thinking that Shelby wanted to forgive and forget, and that they could go back to being a real family. The pessimist in her, however, was saying that Shelby wanted to disown her completely, and encourage Jess to do the same.  
  
"She'll be here any minute," Sophie promised for about the third time. Peter nodded agreeably. Finally, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," Peter called. As he expected, Shelby entered. Jess got up immediately and hugged her, before shyly taking her seat next to her mother. Shelby, however, remained standing.  
  
"Hi, Mom," she said softly.  
  
"Hello, sweetheart," Alice answered. There was another long silence, in which everyone in the room wondered what the others were thinking. Finally, Shelby cleared her throat.  
  
"Um," she began. "First of all, I just want to say I'm sorry for how I acted the other day. I was upset, and hurt, and I said some things that I didn't really mean. I know that it wasn't easy for you, and I apologize."  
  
"I'm sorry too," Alice said, smiling slightly. "I never meant to hurt either of you." She looked at Jess for a second when she said that. Jess gave her a look that was both sort of apologetic and forgiving. Shelby felt slightly more relaxed, so she continued, preparing to tell her mother and sister the most shocking thing they were ever likely to hear.  
  
"The thing is, having a brother - a twin - that I never knew, was terrible. Jess and I have always been so close that I didn't want to miss having that with anyone else. I mean, here in Horizon, I have so many friends who are like my brothers and sisters, and it's really fantastic, but not really the same. Except for one guy, who's just been great to me."  
  
"You mean Scott?" Jess asked innocently.  
  
"No," Shelby said, trying not to think about her argument with Scott. "Somebody else. I haven't known him long, but he's more of a brother to me than anyone else I've ever known. And I want you guys to meet him." Shelby looked at Peter and Sophie, who smiled knowingly. She then went to the door, and opened it.  
  
"Come on in," she called softly, and stepped back inside the office. Slowly, a nervous looking Danny entered the room. Shelby stood next to him, and placed a comforting hand on his arm. She looked at her mother and sister - their mother and sister - and searched from some sort of clue as to what they were thinking. Jess just looked confused, while her mom was staring at Danny, like she was wondering where she had seen his face before. She wouldn't have to wait much longer.  
  
"Mom, Jess," Shelby announced quietly. "This is Danny." She paused for a moment, watching her mother's expression change. Alice got it, she knew, even before Shelby reached the punch line with, "Daniel . . ."  
  
" . . . Nathan Merrick," Alice breathed, unable to believe it. This had to be some cruel joke; it couldn't possibly be true. This young man in front of her couldn't possibly be the baby she lost so long ago. But seeing him standing there next to Shelby made her heart leap. She'd know those eyes anywhere. She had seen them so long ago, all too briefly, but she recognized them in seconds. Those bright blue eyes, just like Shelby and Jess's, but individual in their own way. It was definitely true. This thin, blond haired young man in front of her was indeed her almost seventeen-year- old son Daniel. Alice stood up, and the boy put a trembling hand out to her.  
  
"Nice to meet you," he croaked, swallowing the huge lump in his throat. He knew how lame he must have sounded, but he could think of anything better to say. Alice gently shook his hand, before stepping closer to him and tentatively wrapping her arms around him, as if he would break if she really hugged him. As she stroked his hair, Danny shut his eyes, terrified that when he opened them again, he would be back in the home. He'd be lying on his hard bunk, old and new bruises on his back and torso - not to mention his hunger - disturbing his sleep, and shivering with fear as threatening footsteps passed in the hall. Everything that had happened to him in the last few weeks - Horizon, Peter, Sophie, the Cliffhangers, even Scott and David, and most especially Shelby - would all have been a pleasant dream.  
  
But as he slowly opened his eyes, and looked at the other people in the room, he knew he wasn't dreaming. He had friends, and a family, and a mother who was hugging him and crying into his shoulder right then. Danny had never been happier in his life, or more scared. After what could have been hours or seconds, Alice let him go. She was still partly shocked, partly acceptant, but totally overjoyed.  
  
Jess was slowly getting to her feet, looking from her sister to her brother in disbelief. Shelby remembered what she had told Danny about Jess, about how well they would get along, and how close they would immediately become. She just hoped to God that she was right. Jess stood in front of Danny, tears welling in both their eyes.  
  
"Hello, Jess," Danny said weakly. He put a hand out to her, and she let him pull her into a gentle hug. Jess smiled and hugged him back. Shelby sighed with relief, as did everyone else in the room. Her prediction had been right - both Jess and her mom already loved Danny. She watched her family embrace and cry together, and smiled back at Peter and Sophie who were grinning proudly at her. Over Jess's shoulder, Danny mouthed the words, "Thank You" to her. Her mom looked at her three children with more love, respect and pride than Shelby could remember seeing before. She had to admit, she felt pretty great.  
  
  
  
This family reunion continued well into the late evening, and after saying a warm goodbye to their mother and kid sister, Danny and Shelby walked towards the main lodge together, both feeling content. They chatted about everything, although Danny got the impression that Shelby was holding something back. Every time he tried to get something out of her about her past, she changed the subject. But Danny wasn't going to push. He could wait.  
  
"Uh oh," Shelby muttered. "Look who's coming." Danny looked up and saw David walking towards them, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Ignore him," Danny whispered, knowing that that was very unlikely.  
  
"Well, well, well," David greeted. "What do we have here? You kids wouldn't be getting into any trouble, would you? Shelby . . . is that a twig in your hair? Make sure your fly's up, Scrawny."  
  
"Go away, David," Shelby said, as Danny led her away. David stepped back in front. He wasn't going to give up.  
  
"Now, Shel," he said, scratching his chin intellectually. "What are your rates like these days? If I wanted to pre-book a quick romp in the woods, what would that set me back?"  
  
"I'm warning you, Ruxton," Danny threatened, and David could see that same look of fury he saw in Barringer's eyes so many times. He was going to enjoy this.  
  
"Hey," David said defensively. "Didn't anyone tell you that your new pal is a former hooker? Yeah, her dirty old step dad just became too much for her and she split, only to tragically spend much of her adolescence turning tricks." Shelby looked on in horror as her disgusting past was laid out for her brother to see. The look on Danny's face was enough to tell her what he felt. David could have gone on, and made it really sordid and juicy, but a punch to his nose by Danny shut him up promptly.  
  
"You shut up about her right now!" Danny yelled at David, who had collapsed clutching his nose, which was already spurting blood. Danny turned around to Shelby, but she was already gone.  
  
  
  
Sadly, there will only be one chapter left in my story (two at most), so please R&R before it's gone. Hmm, will I let Shelby and Scott kiss and make up? Will the Cliffhangers be told what's going on? Will I stop asking questions I already know the answer to? Yes. 


	15. Not Going Anywhere

I don't own Higher Ground. Some plonkers who didn't use it to its potential do. I own Danny Merrick only. I'm trying to make this guy more interesting  
  
Chapter 14: Not Going Anywhere  
  
  
  
Danny was amazed at how fast Shelby had disappeared after David's comments. He looked everywhere for her, hoping that the dark wasn't making him miss her. Finally, he found her sitting at the docks, her knees against he chest, crying.  
  
"Shelby?" he called, jogging down towards her. She began wiping her eyes, and kept her back to him.  
  
"Get away from me," she pleaded, ashamed. She didn't want to see him, or let him see her. She knew that he was appalled by what he had learned from David about her past. He had to be. Nobody could hear something like that and not be shocked.  
  
"Nah, I don't think so," Danny said, sitting next to her on the dock, as close to her as she would let him. "Good view, isn't it? Really clear. I mean, it's dark and you can still see the mountains in the water. Never saw stuff like this on the streets, or in the home. I guess you haven't either."  
  
"No," Shelby sniffed. "What do you want, Dan?"  
  
"Well, you looking at me would be a start," he suggested. He stared at her until she finally met his eyes. "So I take it that what David said was true?"  
  
"Is that why you followed me?" Shelby demanded. "Just to ask me that?"  
  
"No, but I'll presume that's a yes." He touched her hand gently, but she flinched away.  
  
"Don't touch me," she snapped, shifting about five inches away from him, her head bowed.  
  
"Shelby, for God's sake, look at me," Danny begged. Eventually she looked up, even more tears filling in her eyes.  
  
"Why do you always see me when I'm crying?" she laughed shortly. Danny laughed too, and shrugged.  
  
"God, if that's the effect I have on women, I'll be alone forever!" Shelby laughed again, and Danny was grateful. He cradled Shelby's chin with the fingertips of one hand, and used the other to gently wipe the tears from his sister's face.  
  
"All better," he said, admiring his work. His expression turned serious. "Now I want you to listen to me very carefully. Nothing about your past matters to me. Not your stepfather - although kicking his ass would be fun. Not what you did on the streets, either. Believe me, I know how desperate you can get in that situation. Obviously if you want to talk about it, any of it, I'm here. But that's not what's really important to me. You are. You're my sister and I love you. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."  
  
Shelby knew he meant every word. He wasn't going to leave her. Not even Scott had been so understanding straight away. Danny loved her, and while Scott's love had meant he couldn't stand the truth, Danny's meant that he couldn't care less about it. It didn't change who she was, and he knew that immediately.  
  
"Can you hold me please?" Shelby asked timidly. Danny did so immediately, wrapping his arms tightly around her.  
  
"I love you too, Dan," Shelby whispered after a moment, words that Danny had never heard from anyone in his life. He nearly started to cry again, but instead just smiled, kissing her forehead. They both relaxed a little bit, enjoying the view and each other's company for a minute or two, before Danny sighed, "Enough of this sentimental crap, sis! We're supposed to be in group."  
  
Peter, Sophie and the Cliffhangers - minus Danny and Shelby - all sat in the main lodge, waiting for the twins to arrive with this big news of theirs. While Peter and Sophie were the only ones who knew what it was, the kids all presumed that they were having a fling. Scott was still sulking, and trying to find truth in what Danny had told him in the kitchens that day. David, on the other hand, was trying to get sympathy for his not-quite- broken nose. JD had one hell of a left hook!  
  
"Sorry we're late," a girl's voice said from the door, as Shelby entered the room with Danny. They sat next to each other in two spare armchairs, the only seats left in the circle. It might have just been the twins, but it seemed to them that they were a little further away from the group than usual.  
  
"As we all know," Peter began. "Shelby and . . . JD have something they want to tell you all. Guys?" He motioned to Shelby and Danny to continue.  
  
"Right," Danny muttered, clearing his throat. "Well, first things first. My name's not John Doe, although I guess you guys already knew that. My name's Danny." He glanced at Shelby, who nodded encouragingly at him. "Danny Merrick," he said nervously. "Shelby's my sister."  
  
There were a few audible gasps from the group, before a second of silence, followed by a million questions.  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
"I thought you guys were doing it!"  
  
"When did you find out?"  
  
"Does your mom know?"  
  
"So you guys aren't doing it!"  
  
"God, one at a time!" Shelby cried, exasperated, but relieved. Danny had got the hard part out in one go, and it felt great. She tried to steal a glance at Scott, to get some idea of what the hell he was thinking, but his face gave no hint of his emotions.  
  
"My parents gave up a baby boy - my twin - because they didn't have enough money to keep us both. My mom told me this a few days ago, and mentioned that the boy's name was Daniel Nathan. I put the pieces together, and . . ." She trailed off, so Danny intervened.  
  
"We're sorry we didn't tell you sooner," he said, looking at Scott for a second. "We wanted to, but we had to wait until Shelby's . . . our mom and sister came. They had to find out first. I know it was hard for some of you, and we're really sorry. And we also know how it must have looked." He looked at Scott again, and David, who both looked away, ashamed. "I can understand you jumping to the wrong conclusions."  
  
"I miss you guys," Shelby admitted, her throat getting tight. "I really do, and you know how hard it is for me to admit that. I wish that I could take all this back, but I can't. I want everything back, and if you can trust me, I swear I won't lie again." She said that last part entirely to Scott, even though she meant it for everyone.  
  
"And, um . . ." Danny said. "I know I haven't done much here to earn anyone's friendship, but I'd like to. Not to sound like a sap or anything, but you aren't all that bad. Mostly." He glared at David, who was picking dried blood out of his nose. Danny also caught a glance at Scott, who seemed happy with David's injury. I wonder if he'll see it as a peace offering, Danny mused.  
  
"How do we know we can trust you?" David asked, sniffing. He was seriously making a meal of his nose. "You've only been here a couple of weeks, and you've already broken up Scott and Shelby. How do you expect us to trust you?"  
  
"Shut up, Ruxton," Scott growled, speaking for the first time since the meeting began.  
  
"David, that comment is not relevant," Sophie said in her best counselor tone.  
  
"Well, it should be," David argued. "If this guy is going to be messing up our team, I want to know now."  
  
"Team?" Jules scoffed. "I trust him a lot more than I do you!" There were murmurs of agreement from the others. David scowled and slouched in his seat, embarrassed.  
  
"So, I take it that means he's still in?" Peter asked hopefully.  
  
"He's not so bad," Auggie admitted.  
  
"I can handle him," Ezra spoke up. "As long as he leaves the seat down!"  
  
"I'm a guy," Danny said. "I promise nothing!"  
  
"I'll put up with him," Jules said, giving Danny her best airhostess smile.  
  
"He's pathetic, depressive and troublesome . . . he's definitely one of us," Daisy decided, throwing the Merrick twins a rare, but genuine smile.  
  
"Since we already know Shelby and David's opinions on this matter," Peter said. "That only leaves Scott." There was a long silence, and the Cliffhangers waited hopefully to hear his answer, all praying that he would accept Danny. If he didn't, if he couldn't, then a choice would have to be made. Scott was motionless, his face buried in his hands. After what seemed like hours, Scott looked up.  
  
"Okay," he barely whispered. Sighs of relief were heard all round.  
  
"Thanks, man," Danny said to him. Scott just nodded.  
  
"There's one problem," Ezra said in dead seriousness. The others looked at him nervously. "We're still a man short for the Ridge Runner football game."  
  
"Freakin' when did you get athletic?" Shelby asked, finally feeling like one of the group again.  
  
"Ever since you blew a hole in my writing ambitions with your - dare I call it - constructive criticism," Ezra threw back. The group laughed.  
  
"He's got a point," Auggie said. "Without JD . . . I mean, Danny, we're one man down. Even with David's arm and Scott's catch, we're in trouble."  
  
"Auggie," Danny spoke. "I'm feeling much better now. It wasn't a very hard fall." Scott tried to ignore the smirk that Danny threw his way. "It's not nearly as bad as it was. If you'll let me, I can play, man."  
  
"Are you sure, Danny?" Sophie asked, concerned.  
  
"Hey, believe me," David interrupted, picking some hardened blood off his upper lip. "This guy's tougher than he looks." Danny smiled, almost appreciative, then looked to the others. "Is this okay with you?" Everyone around them nodded.  
  
"Well, then," Scott said, finally reassuming his role as the leader. "Let's get to work.  
  
  
  
OK, I'm sorry if this story is a bit too sappy. I'm trying to keep it non- fluffy, while getting the right amount of sentiment, but it's harder than it looks. Thanks for the constructive criticism, demonicbunnies, and I'll try and give Danny an edge for the next (and probably final) chapter. Please review, folks, and sing it with me:  
  
And now  
  
The End is near  
  
And so we face  
  
The final curtain . . .  
  
Sorry. My Sinatra obsession. You're a legend, Frankie! 


	16. Moment of Truth

Last chapter, folks. Sorry. It's a long chapter, though, if that's any consolation. There's a football game in there somewhere, and because I'm Irish, please don't criticize my lack of American Football terminology. It's fiction, lads. Go hassle someone else. I don't own Higher Ground. I own Danny.  
  
  
  
Chapter 16: Moment of Truth  
  
  
  
The group meeting had ended at lights out, and nobody really got the chance to talk to each other until the next day. Before breakfast, Scott brought Danny to the Ridge Runner boys' dorm to set a time for the game. Danny was surprised by Scott's optimistic humor and friendliness, as he knew he couldn't have had time to talk to Shelby yet. Danny was a light sleeper - having spent years sleeping with one eye open for fear of late night thrashings.  
  
"Relax, man," Scott told him, as they reached the door of the lodge. "Just let me do the talking." Scott rapped on the door a couple of times before a tall, burly guy opened it.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" the guy growled menacingly.  
  
"To tell you that we'll be ready to play this afternoon," Scott stated boldly. "If you're still up for it."  
  
"You got the five men we agreed on?" Scott looked at Danny, giving him one last chance to back out. Danny nodded encouragingly.  
  
"We got them," Scott said. The guy looked at Scott, who was a couple of inches shorter than him, then looked at Danny. He couldn't make up his mind whether or not Danny's bruised body gave him a weaker or stronger appearance, but the guy was confidant that he could easily crush him.  
  
"Three o'clock sound okay?" Scott negotiated.  
  
"Three's fine. Better bring your body bags." With that, the guy slammed the door in Scott's face.  
  
"Friendly guy," Danny muttered sarcastically. Scott nodded, and the boys headed back for breakfast. They were relieved when they reached the cafeteria to find all the Cliffhangers sitting at the one table. They grabbed their food, and took the two spare seats, neither of which was close to Shelby.  
  
"How did it go?" Ezra asked.  
  
"Three o'clock today," Danny said, taking a bite of his toast.  
  
"So eat up, guys," Scott ordered. "We have to get some throw-around in."  
  
"Yes, sir, my captain!" David cried, mock saluting Scott. The Cliffhanger boys ate their food fast, except for Scott, who wasn't hungry. He stared at Shelby, who was clearly trying not to look at him. Scott desperately needed to talk to her, but couldn't figure out what to say. Should he say sorry? He guessed so, but worried that sorry wouldn't be enough. After all, he had never apologized to Danny, and he was the one who got beaten. All Scott knew for certain was that he still loved Shelby, and would do anything to let her know that.  
  
"Come on, meat," Auggie said, swallowing the last gulp of water in his glass. "We've got a game to win." Scott was dragged to his feet before he could even get a word in to Shelby. As they walked out to the lawn, Scott fell in step with Danny.  
  
"I need your help," he said pleadingly.  
  
"I think I know that this is about," Danny sighed. "She's exactly my age, a bit shorter than me, blond hair, blue eyes, and her name starts with an S."  
  
"You got it," Scott muttered. "So what do I do? How can I make this okay?"  
  
"Like you said, Scott, you know her better than I do."  
  
"I know her longer than you do. It's not the same thing. How can I tell her I'm sorry?"  
  
"By saying it, you jackass!" Danny groaned, exasperated. "You haven't even tried to make it up to her. She wants you back. All you have to do is ask."  
  
"You think that'll be enough?" Scott asked hopefully.  
  
"Somebody once said that sorry was the most difficult word to say," Danny said, remembering something he had read in a book in the home's very bad library. "And even harder to mean it. You're actually sorry, so that's the half the battle. Now just say it. It's two lousy words, man. What's so funny?" He noticed that Scott was chuckling.  
  
"Shelby said the exact same thing to me once," he commented, remembering their solo quest, where he had nearly lost her just because of his pride. Danny was right. He couldn't let that happen again.  
  
"I guess intelligence runs in our family," Danny laughed. "Maybe forgiveness does too." Scott realized that Danny was pardoning the beating that he gave him.  
  
"I really am . . ." Scott began.  
  
"Save it for Shelby," Danny said calmly. "I don't really believe in payback. Besides, what you and Shelby are doing to yourselves and each other is much worse than any revenge I could come up with. So are we going to practice or what?" The two boys then head back over to the lawn, where the dysfunctional team was waiting.  
  
After a few hours, the boys were ready for action. Their game plan - if you could call it that - was simple. Auggie and Ezra were in charge of tackling, David mastered in throwing the ball as far as possible, Scott would be there to catch it, while Danny's job was running like hell up and down the field and trying not to get crushed along the way. Around the time the girls were arriving to stand on the sidelines and look pretty - a comment that earned David a knee to the groin by Shelby - the Ridge Runners supporters and teams turned up. Danny felt his battered legs turn to jelly beneath him. The guy who had answered the door to Scott and himself had been huge, but he was one of the smallest on the team!  
  
"We are so dead," Ezra breathed, turning to the girls. "Mahogany coffin, poignant music, and white roses. You think you can remember all that when they carry my remains away?"  
  
"Relax, EZ," Auggie said reassuringly. "We'll look after you."  
  
"Dan, you sure you should do this?" Scott asked, in full concerned leader mode. "You're not really in good shape."  
  
"Don't worry," Danny said. "I'll find a little one."  
  
"Where?" Ezra asked panicked. "There are no little ones!"  
  
"Then I'll run like hell." Shelby stepped forward, and whispered something in her brother's ear, as they both laughed. The boys all headed out onto the field, as the girls moved back to watch, all except Scott and Shelby.  
  
"What did you say to him?" Scott asked, amused and suspicious.  
  
"Just a little sisterly advice, and a phrase that will do him some good if he's in trouble," Shelby said slyly, before tension set in. Scott's smile disappeared. It's now or never, he told himself. Just two words.  
  
"Shelby, I'm sorry," he whispered. His voice went back to it's normal pitch when he realized just how easy that had been, and how much better he felt after. "I really am. I'm sorry for not trusting you, I'm sorry for hurting Danny, I'm sorry for everything. If you give me one more chance, I swear to you I'll never doubt you again. Please, Shel." Shelby said nothing, nor did her expression change at all. Finally, she reached forward and took Scott's face in her hands, kissing him deeply. Scott kissed her back, overjoyed, before wrapping her in a tight hug.  
  
"That's all you had to say," Shelby sighed, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. God, she had missed him.  
  
"I know," he said. "But I'm an idiot."  
  
"You're right," Shelby said. "But I still love you." As they embraced, the other Cliffhangers watched, relieved that they had made it. Danny watched with exceptional relief, still feeling responsible for the breakup. From the crowd, Peter and Sophie were also viewing in joy and pride. Finally, Auggie yelled for Scott to get over to his team, as the game was going to start. Scott kissed Shelby again quickly, his gloom and sadness of the last few days gone in an instant.  
  
"I love you," he said sincerely, brushing a lock of hair out of her face. With that, he ran over to the guys. Shelby smiled and stepped back, too content to listen to Jules and Daisy debate whether or not they should have been allowed to play. Scott and the Ridge Runner captain, a guy of six and a half feet in height, stepped forward to shake hands. Scott winced as the Ridge Runner squeezed his hand hard enough to crush bone.  
  
"Good luck, man," Scott said through gritted teeth. The guy just sneered, glancing in immense disgust at Ezra, the shortest, and Danny, the thinnest team member.  
  
"I'm gonna crush that midget," he hissed, pointing at Ezra, "And the skinny blond kid's going home in a body bag." With that, he turned around and walked away.  
  
"This is really going to hurt," Ezra groaned, as the game began. A coin flip had decided that the Cliffhangers would start. David threw the ball to Auggie, who ran like hell to the end of the field. He managed to get the ball over to Scott, who scored a touchdown, but Auggie was tackled by the Ridge Runner captain and taken down straight away. He got up in an instant, which got the Cliffhanger crowd cheering, unaware that he was in agony.  
  
"I hate this game," he whimpered.  
  
The game continued to be hit and miss for both teams, because while the Ridge Runners were big and intimidating, the Cliffhangers had fast movers, David's throw and Scott's catch. However, they were in bad shape, as their tackles weren't having nearly as much effect as the Ridge Runners were taking on them. Not too long Nearing the end, the ball ended up in Danny's hands once again, and once again, he dashed up the field. Unfortunately, he didn't see the Ridge Runner who was coming in from the side. Danny was on the ground before he even realized he was hit. About a second and a half after the blow, the pain began to sink in. The Ridge Runner's shoulder had made impact with his injured jaw, and his knee had jammed into Danny's thigh. Scott and Auggie - the two who were closest to him at the time - went over and helped him to his feet. Scott examined his increasingly wounded face.  
  
"That's going to hurt tomorrow," Scott commented.  
  
"Tomorrow!?" Danny muttered, incredulous. He shook off the pain, and gave his viewing sister an I'm-okay look. Her concern did not cease, nor did anyone else's.  
  
"Dan, maybe you should . . ." Scott started.  
  
"Get back into the game? Excellent idea." Danny smirked, and headed back. He passed the Ridge Runner who had tackled him.  
  
"You think that was bad? Wait till next time," the Ridge Runner warned. Danny turned to face the guy, looked him right in the eye, and repeated the phrase Shelby had told him.  
  
"You know why I'm here?" he asked menacingly. "Do the words 'Third Degree Manslaughter' mean anything to you?" Leaving the Ridge Runner stunned and a little scared, Danny walked away, giving Shelby a huge grin as he did so. She was right, that was a handy phrase.  
  
There was one play left, and the teams were tied. The Ridge Runners had the ball. Danny's opponent ran down the field, but Danny was too fast for him. He ran a few feet in front of the guy, and dived, using his entire body to trip the big oaf up. In order to break his fall, the guy threw the ball up in the air, freeing his hands, where it flew right into David's hands. David took a deep breath, and used all his remaining energy to hurl the ball up the field. Scott raced forward and caught it just before it hit the ground, and thanks to his speed and some good protection from Auggie and Ezra, ran across the line, scoring a touchdown.  
  
The Cliffhanger supporters went nuts. Jules squealed and hugged everybody, while Daisy and Shelby cheered like crazy. Peter and Sophie - regardless of the fact that they were supposed to be a neutral party - also yelled with joy. The Ridge Runner fans did some serious booing and name- calling, but they were drowned out. On the field, the battered but victorious Cliffhanger boys embraced each other, exchanging congratulations on their performances. Shelby and the other girls ran on the field. Jules hugged Auggie tightly, while Scott wrapped his arms around Shelby's waist, picked her up and spun her around, laughing and kissing her. When he finally stopped, Danny came over to get a much needed and deserved hug from his sister, before Peter and Sophie came over to get in on the embraces and congrats.  
  
"We're so proud of you guys," Sophie said, getting all maternal and emotional. Peter nodded in agreement, before he and his wife hugged both teenagers.  
  
"Thank you, Peter," Danny said sincerely. "You saved my life." Peter patted the boy on the back, noticing that all the fear and worry that he had come to Horizon with was gone from Danny's face.  
  
"That was all you, Danny," Peter assured him. "You just needed some guidance."  
  
"Well, thanks for that, too," Danny said, before Scott and the Cliffhanger boys came over and scooped their new member up on their shoulders, carrying him off the field.  
  
"Who is that guy?" a curious Ridge Runner girl asked, motioning at the handsome, yet beaten young man being carried away by his buddies. Without taking her eyes off her friends, brother or boyfriend, said to the girl next to her in a proud voice:  
  
"He's my brother."  
  
  
  
And so it ends. Thanks to all the people who reviewed. It really meant a lot. I hope to have my sequel up soon, which I have decided to keep Danny in, though he won't be central to it. My next story is an S&S, and it's nothing that hasn't been done before. I hope you read and enjoy it anyway, though. Please review this chapter, and the story in general. Thank you and goodnight! 


End file.
